Broken
by ChiltonsVictim
Summary: Ein Fall wird erfolgreich geklärt, doch Counselor ( A.D.A ) Rafael Barba verhält sich anders als sonst, was ins Besondere Liv auffällt. Am nächsten Morgen ruft sie ihn an, nachdem Amaro sie informiert hat, dass ein 15-jähriges Mädchen, dass vergewaltigt worden ist, sich an ihn gewendet hat und aber nach Barbas Hilfe sucht.
1. Chapter 1

„Die Geschworenen bekennen die Angeklagte Jessica Simmons einstimmig für schuldig", hallte die Stimme eines der Geschworenen durch den Saal.

Barba atmete erleichtert auf. Er wartete bis alle Menschen den Gerichtssaal verlassen hatten, dann packte er die Dokumente und Akten in seine Aktentasche und verließ den Saal ebenfalls.

„Gute Arbeit, Counselor", sagte Liv, die vor dem Saal auf ihn gewartete hatte. Sie sah ihn an und beobachtete sein Verhalten, das seit Anfang des Falles nicht das Selbe wie sonst war. „Geht es Ihnen gut?"

„Hmm?", der Staatsanwalt schaute auf. „Wieso sollte es mir denn nicht gut gehen?" Er setzte ein Lächeln auf.

„Sie wirken heute etwas... gedankenversunken", sagte Liv, ohne Barba aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Es war ein langer und schwerer Prozess, Liv", entgegnete dieser.

„In der Tat", bestätigte Liv.

Sie wusste, dass mit Barba etwas nicht stimmte, aber sie fragte nicht weiter. Sie war sich bewusst, dass es sie eigentlich nichts anging.

Sie hatten das Gerichtsgebäude verlassen und standen nun im Dunkeln, in der Kälte des frischen Winters.

Nach einem Moment peinlichen Schweigens, verabschiedete sich der Staatsanwalt Manhattans schließlich vom Sergeant und winkte sich ein Taxi an den Straßenrand. Er stieg ein, nannte dem Fahrer kurz die Adresse und starrte in Gedanken verloren aus dem Fenster.

Nach wenigen Minuten hielt der Fahrer am Bürgersteig und riss Barba aus seinen Überlegungen: „Sir, das macht dann zweiundzwanzig Dollar und dreißig Cent."

Barba holte hastig seine Brieftasche hervor und drückte dem Taxifahrer einen fünfzig-Dollar Schein in die Hand, dabei hinterließ er ihm das Rückgeld als Trinkgeld. Ohne zu zögern stieg er aus und nahm die drei Stufen, die zum Eingang des Wohnhauses führten, auf einmal. Eine ältere Dame, seine Nachbarin Diana, kam ihm entgegen und hielt die Tür für ihn auf. Er trat schnell ein, doch weder begrüßte er sie, noch bedankte er sich, wie er es sonst immer tat. Im eilen Tempo stieg er die Treppen in den dritten Stock hinauf, anstatt wie üblich, den Lift zu benutzen. Den Hausmeister, den er auf dem Gang begegnete, beachtete er nicht im Geringsten. Schließlich kam er an seinem Apartment an, dessen Tür er geräuschvoll hinter sich zufallen ließ.

Mit klirrenden Schlüsseln schloss er mehrmals ab.

Seinen schwarzen Mantel befestigte er sorgfältig am Jackenhacken. Sein graues Jackett warf er aber direkt zu Boden, nachdem er es ausgezogen hatte. Die rote Krawatte fand ihren Platz einige Schritte daneben, auf dem laminierten Fußboden des sechzig Quadratmeter großen Wohnzimmers.

Barba legte sich auf die dunkelfarbene Couch und atmete geräuschvoll aus. Mit seinen Händen fuhr er sich durch sein geordnetes Haar und zerzauste es.

Einen Moment lang starrte er die Decke über sich an und genoss den Moment der Ruhe, der jedoch nur für wenige Sekunden anhielt.

Nebenan schrieen sich seine Nachbarn gegenseitig an. Von draußen hörte er Polizeisirenen und über ihm wurden Möbel verschoben, sowie laut Musik gehört.

Barba holte sein Handy aus der Hosentasche und wählte eine Nummer, von der er nicht mit Sicherheit wusste, ob sie noch aktiv war.

Es klingelte zwei Mal, danach ging eine Frau dran.

„Monica Anderson, hallo?", sprach sie in einem freundlichen Ton.

„Die Nummer gibt es also tatsächlich noch", sagte Barba, wobei er sich erneut aufsetzte.

„Rafael", sagte die Frau am anderen Ende der Leitung, nicht mehr ganz so freundlich. „Was willst du, Rafael?" Jene Freundlichkeit war verschwunden.

„Nach neun Jahren ist das das erste, was du zu sagen hast?", fragte Barba vorwurfsvoll.

„Was willst du?", wiederholte Monica kalt.

„Wie geht es Tori?", fragte Barba schließlich. Es war der Grund für seinen Anruf.

„Du hast kein Recht, sie so zu nennen, Rafael!", fauchte Monica

„Du hattest kein Recht sie mir wegzunehmen!", rief der Staatsanwalt in sein Handy. „Du hattest verdammt noch mal kein Recht dazu!"

„Weißt du was, Rafael?", zischte Monica. „Du kannst mich mal. Und ruf ja nie wieder hier an!" Sie legte auf.

Wütend stand Barba auf und stieß das Glas Wasser, welches er am Morgen nicht weggeräumt hatte, vom Tisch. Das Glas zersplitterte in verschieden große und unzählige Teile auf dem Laminat, auf dem sich auch das Wasser verteilte. Mit den Händen in die Hüfte gestemmt, verfolgten seine Augen die Pfütze an Wasser, die weiter und weiter breitete. Er ging in die Hocke und sammelte vorsichtig die Scherben auf, wobei er sich an der linken Hand schnitt.

„Scheiße", wisperte Barba zu sich und setzte sich neben die Unordnung.

Er starrte auf das Blut, welches sich an der Schnittwunde sammelte. Langsam flossen die Tropfen sein Handgelenk nach unten. Sein weißes Hemd färbte sich langsam dunkelrot. Nur ein Tropfen traf zunächst den Saum des Ärmels und verteilte sich, als der Stoff die dicke Flüssigkeit aufsaugte. Immer schneller lief sein Blut seinen Unterarm entlang und der Ärmel seines Hemds nahm an Gewicht zu.

Das Display seines Handys flackerte auf. Er warf es auf die Couch ohne dranzugehen. Unter dem Glastisch fischte er eine neue Flasche Whiskey hervor. Er sah sie einen Zeit lang an und überlegte, ob es eine gute Idee war.

Schließlich war er kein Trinker. er würde nicht viel trinken. Aber in dem Moment brauchte er es einfach. Er drehte die Flasche auf und nahm einen Schluck daraus.

Der Alkohol brannte in der Kehle und er hustete reflexartig, doch er nahm noch einen Schluck und noch einen, bis der Inhalt der Flasche nur noch die Hälfte betrug und er zu betrunken war, um ins Schlafzimmer zu gehen. Er suchte nach dem Deckel, der unter den Tisch gerollt war, kam er nicht dran.

„Scheiß' drauf", murmelte er zu sich selbst und stellte die Flasche auf den Tisch rechts von sich. Er ächzte und zog sich an der Couch hoch. Ihm war schwindelig und sein Kopf fing schon an zu schmerzen.

Er lehnte sich zurück. Sein Blick fiel auf die Unordnung, die er nicht weggeräumt hatte. Ins Besondere schaute er die Scherben an und fragte sich, wie er das zurückgewinnen konnte, was er vor knapp neun Jahren verloren hatte.

_

Hallo!

Das ist meine erste Story zu Law & Order

und sie wird garantiert etwas sehr OC ausfallen..

aber dazu in den folgenden Kapiteln.

Mal sehen ob das hier wer liest, und falls ja,

bedanke ich mich!

Es wäre toll ein paar Rückmeldungen zu bekommen!

LG, MrReese


	2. Chapter 2

Nick Amaro hatte zwei jungen Officern im Stadtteil Brooklyn gerade geholfen einen kleinen Drogendealer festzunehmen und war auf dem Weg zu seinem Dienstwagen, als ihm eine Jugendliche auffiel, die auf der anderen Straßenseite im Schnee saß und in die Ferne starrte. Er überquerte die Straße und ging langsam auf sie zu. Er bemerkte, dass sie ihn schon gesehen hatte und wunderte sich ein Wenig, als sie ruhig sitzenblieb und nicht weglief.

„Hey", sprach er sie an. „Solltest du nicht schon längst in der Schule sein?" Er blieb direkt vor ihr stehen.

„Ich bin nicht von hier, wenn ich das zugeben darf." Sie schaute auf, wobei Amaro mehrere starke Würgemale an ihrem Hals bemerkte.

„Ich bin aus Kalifornien."

„Was machst du dann in New York?" Der SVU-Detective ging in die Hocke, sodass er auf Augenhöhe mit der Jugendlichen war. „Wo sind deine Eltern?"

Sie brachte ein schwaches Lächeln zu Stande. „Meine Mutter ist in Kalifornien. Sowie mein Stiefvater."

„Was machst du dann hier in Brooklyn?", fragte Amaro in einem geduldigen Ton. Er sah wie erschöpft das jugendliche Mädchen war. Sie musste schon mehrere Stunden in der Kälte verbracht haben.

„Ich wollte zu Brooklyns Staatsanwalt. Rafael Barba", antwortete sie ruhig. Dabei blickte sie weg.

„Counselor Barba ist schon seit zwei Jahren für Manhattan zuständig." Er bemerkte, wie stark sie zitterte und half hier hoch. „Komm, ich bring' dich erstmal auf's Revier. Ich bin Detective."

Sie nickte nur leicht und ging langsam mit dem Detective zu seinem Wagen. Bevor sie sich hineinsetzte, übergab sie sich in den weißen Schnee neben dem Auto. Amaro reichte ihr ein Taschentuch und setzte sie vorsichtig auf den Beifahrersitz.

„Verrätst du mir deinen Namen?" Amaro schnallte sie an und setzte sich ans Lenkrad.

„Ich heiße Victoria und ich bin 16 Jahre alt", sagte das Mädchen. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an die kalte Autoscheibe und beobachtete die vorbeifahrenden Autos.

„Ich bin Detective Nick Amaro von der SVU. Das ist die..."

„Die Special Victims Unit." Victoria drehte ihren Kopf zum Detective und blickte ihn schwach lächelnd an. „Dann bin ich bei Ihnen ja genau richtig."

„Was meinst du damit, Victoria?" Amaro schaute kurz zu ihr, als sie an einer roten Ampel standen. Er bemerkte blaue Flecke und Abschürfungen an ihren Handgelenken. „Wir sollten vielleicht erst ins Krankenhaus fahren und dann erzählst du es mir, alles klar?"

„Krankenhaus klingt gut." Sie verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerz in ihrem Unterleib und hielt sich eine Hand an den Bauch. „Bitte rufen Sie nicht meine Mutter an", bat sie in einem gequälten Ton.

„Das werde ich nicht", versprach Amaro. Es war kein leeres Versprechen. Er wusste, dass ihr etwas zugestoßen war, was vermutlich mit ihren Eltern zusammenhing. Außerdem kannte er ihren vollständigen Namen nicht.

„Ich wurde vergewaltigt, Detective", gab Victoria plötzlich zu. „Und das mehrmals in den letzten zehn Jahren." Sie sagte es mit einer kräftigen Stimme. Ohne Angst oder der Gleichen.

Amaro hielt den Wagen auf dem Parkplatz des Krankenhauses ab. Er wusste keine rechte Antwort auf das, was er gehört hatte, obwohl er täglich damit zu s´tun hatte.

„Bist du deshalb hier in New York?"

„Ich brauche Hilfe, Detective. Counselor Barbas Hilfe und die Ihre." Sie stieg nach einem Moment der Stille aus und ging in das Krankenhaus hinein. Amaro folgte ihr schnell und blieb dicht neben ihr, da sie nicht mehr all zu sicher auf ihren Füßen zu stehen schien.

Er sprach eine unbeschäftigte Krankenschwester an, die sie in ein externes Behandlungszimmer führte.

„Was fehlt Ihrer Tochter denn?", fragte die afroamerikanische Krankenschwester mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen, welches sofort verschwand als Amaro sagte, was der Stand der Dinge war und er sie bat, Victoria Blut abzunehmen und dieses auf jegliche Drogen und Alkohol zu untersuchen, wobei er keine Anzeichen für beides an der Jugendlichen bemerkt hatte. Zusätzlich bat er sie nachzuschauen, ob Victoria tatsächlich vergewaltigt worden war.

„Wird gemacht, Detective." Die Krankenschwester blickte etwas traurig drein. Sie blieb vor Victoria stehen. „Du musst dich jetzt ausziehen, Liebes."

Victoria nickte mit zusammengepressten Lippen. Sie zog ihren teuren Wintermantel aus und legte ihn auf der Liege ab. Als sie an den Ärmeln ihres schwarzen eleganten Hemds zog, um es auszuziehen, verzerrte sie das Gesicht. Nachdem sie es geschafft hatte, stand sie nun in ihrem schwarzen Top da. Ihre Arme und ihr Hals vollständig entblößt und von blauen Flecken und Malen übersät, die schon mehrere Tage, wenn nicht Wochen da waren.

„Victoria, ich werde meine Partnerin dazu rufen müssen." Amaro starrte fassungslos auf die Verletzungen am Körper des jungen Mädchens. Dann verließ er den Raum und wählte Livs Nummer.

„Nick, wo zur Hölle steckst du?" Liv nahm schon beim ersten Klingeln ab. „Du hättest schon vor zwei Stunden am Revier sein sollen."

„Liv ich weiß", entgegnete Amaro. „Ich bin im Roosevelt Hospital. Auf dem Weg ins Büro habe ich eine 16-Jährige aufgefunden. Sie wurde vergewaltigt und missbraucht. Ich befürchte, dass du herkommen musst." Er ging den Gang auf und ab während er mit Liv telefonierte. Zwei Ärzte liefen an ihm vorbei, in das Zimmer, in welchem sich Victoria befand. „Liv, ich muss auflegen, aber ich warte hier auf dich." Er legte auf und trat in das Zimmer, wo nur noch eine Krankenschwester stand und die Liege desinfizierte.

„Wo ist das Mädchen?", fragte Amaro hektisch. „Wo ist sie?"

„Die Ärzte haben sie mitgenommen. Sie hat das Bewusstsein verloren", beantwortete die Krankenpflegerin die Frage des Detectives. „Eine Etage über uns."

Amaro nickte dankend. Er schnappte sich Victorias Sachen und lief Treppen zur nächsten Etage hoch, wo er dann zunächst etwas herumirrte, bis ihn ein Arzt ansprach und fragte, ob er der Detective sei. Nick bejahte und wurde daraufhin in den Raum, in den Victoria verlegt wurde gebracht.

Die Tür klingelte. Sein Handy, dass irgendwo neben ihm lag, vibrierte Es klopfte mehrmals an der Tür.

Barba wurde aus dem Schlaf gerissen und schlug die Augen auf. Überraschenderweise schmerzte sein Kopf nicht, als er ruckartig aufstand und verschlafen zur Tür ging um sie zu öffnen.

„Olivia?", fragte er leise. Die Tür ließ er nur einen Spalt weit offen, während er sie verwirrt ansah. „Was machen Sie hier?"

„Ich habe Sie unzählige Male angerufen, Barba." Liv schaute den Staatsanwalt genau an. „Ich habe mir nach Ihrem gestrigen Verhalten Sorgen gemacht, Counselor." Ihr Blick fiel auf den blutige Ärmel.

„Das ist sehr nett von Ihnen, Benson, aber das hier ist mein private Wohnung." Er fragte erst gar nicht woher sie die Adresse hatte.

„Was ist passiert, Barba?" Liv sah ihn ernst an. „Um die Uhrzeit sind Sie immer schon am Gerichtshof und heute?" Sie machte eine kurze Pause, ließ ihn dabei nicht aus den Augen. „Und heute stehen Sie noch in Ihrer Wohnung, Blut am Hemd und haben noch den Anzug von gestern an." Sie drückte gegen die Tür und trat ohne weitere Worte in Barbas Wohnung. „Ich möchte Ihnen nur helfen, Counselor."

Barba stieß kopfschüttelnd einen Seufzer aus. Er ging gefolgt von Liv zurück in sein Wohnzimmer, wo er die Unordnung vom gestrigen Abend schnell beseitigte. „Warum sind Sie denn nicht mit Amaro unterwegs? Kein neuer Fall?"

„Amaro ist im Krankenhaus mit einem 16-jährigen Mädchen. Er schreibt, sie sei vergewaltigt worden und dass sie aus Kalifornien kommt", antwortete Liv. Sie bemerkte die angebrochene Whiskeyflasche, gab dazu aber keinen Kommentar ab. „Also doch ein neuer Fall."

„Was macht eine Jugendliche aus Kalifornien hier in New York?", hinterfragte Barba. Er hob sein Jackett und seine Krawatte vom Boden auf.

„Laut Amaros Nachricht wollte sie zu Ihnen, Counselor." Liv blickte Barba weiterhin an, der nun zu ihr schaute.

„Zu mir?", wiederholte er. „Hat Amaro erwähnt wieso?" Barba wurde neugierig.

„Ziehen Sie sich um, Barba. Ich warte unten im Wagen." Liv lächelte leicht und verließ die Wohnung. Sie verschwand aus dem Gebäude und setzte sich in den blaufarbenen Dienstwagen, wo sie auf den Staatsanwalt wartete.

Barba kam nach wenigen Minuten aus seinem Wohnhaus. Er hatte ein frisches Hemd und einen schwarzen Anzug an. Um seinen Kragen hatte er eine gelbe Krawatte gebunden. In seiner Hand hielt er seine Aktentasche.

Er setzte sich auf den Beifahrersitz.

„Los fahren Sie Benson." Er setzte ein gespieltes Lächeln auf. „Wir haben einen Fall zu klären."

Ich hätte dieses Kapitel schon viel früher hochladen sollen,

aber ich kam nicht dazu.

Tut mir leid...

Wie immer freue ich mich über Reviews. (Ich weiß nicht wie oft ich das noch schreiben werde, lol.)

LG, ChiltonsVictim


	3. Chapter 3

„Nick." Liv und Barba sahen Amaro wie er auf dem Gang des zweiten Stockwerks des Krankenhauses stand und durch die Scheibe in einen Raum starrte. SIe blieben neben ihm stehen.

„Guten Morgen, Counselor", begrüßte Amaro den Staatsanwalt knapp. Er zeigte auf das Mädchen, das auf der anderen Seite der Scheibe in einem Krankenhausbett lag und schlief. „Sie ist aus Kalifornien abgehauen. Ihr Name ist Victoria und sie ist sechzehn."

„Wurden ihre Eltern informiert?", hakte Barba nach. Er sah den Detective kurz an.

Amaro schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie hat mir ihren vollen Namen nicht verraten und außer 50 Dollar und mehreren Bustickets hatte sie nichts dabei", erklärte er.

„Du sagtest sie behauptet vergewaltigt worden zu sein", griff Olivia auf. „Was sagen die Tests?"

„Sie wurde nicht nur vergewaltigt, sondern auch missbraucht", antwortete Nick. „Die Röntgenbilder zeigen, dass sie drei gebrochene Rippen hatte, die wieder selbst verheilt sind. Ihr Handgelenk war gebrochen gewesen, aber auch die Knochen sind wieder zusammengewachsen, jedoch nicht richtig. Die Ärzte mussten es fixieren. Um ihren Hals hatte sie frische Würgemale." Amaro sah zu Victoria. „Ihre Arme sind von blauen Flecken übersät. Wir haben DNA des Vergewaltigers."

„Hat sie gesagt wer es war?", wollte Barba wissen. Sein Blick fiel ebenfalls an der Jugendlichen kleben.

Sie hatte braune Haare, die etwas über die Schultern reichten und den Großteil der blauen Flecke an ihrem Hals verdeckten. Um ihre rechte Hand war eine Schiene angelegt. Sie kam ihm bekannt vor, aber er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung woher er sie kennen könnte. Sie war sechzehn und aus Kalifornien. Victoria hatte auch seine...

Tief in seinem Inneren machte sich plötzlich dieses seltsame Gefühl breit, dass dieser Fall etwas mit seinem gestrigen Anruf zu tun haben muss und dieses Mädchen vielleicht...

Barba schüttelte den Kopf und starrte sie weiterhin an. Es konnte nicht sein. Das alles war nur ein dummer Zufall. Der letzte Fall hatte ihn an etwas persönliches von vor zehn Jahren erinnert und es hatte ihn viel zu stark beeinflusst.

Während er weiterhin darüber nachdachte, wachte sie auf und sah sich in ihrem Raum um.

„Sie ist wach." Liv hatte sie ebenso beobachtet. „Ich rede mit ihr. Vielleicht verrät sie es mir." Sie fuhr sich einmal durchs Haar und trat mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen in das Krankenzimmer. „Hallo. Ich bin Olivia Benson von der SVU." Sie setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben Victorias Bett.

„Detective Amaros Partnerin", sagte Victoria leise.

„Genau." Liv nickte. „Macht es dir etwas aus wenn ich dir einige Fragen stelle?" Sie berührte sanft Victorias Hand. Das junge Mädchen zuckte zusammen und zog ihre Hand weg.

„Ich würde es bevorzugen mit Detective Amaro zu sprechen, was weitere Fragen angeht", sprach Victoria, ohne den weiblichen Sergeant anzuschauen.

„Alles klar." Liv erhob sich. „Ich gebe ihm bescheid." Sie seufzte und ging hinaus zu Amaro und Barba. „Sie spricht nicht mit mir. Sie weist mich ab", sagte sie an ihre Kollegen gerichtet. „Wenn, dann wird sie mit dir reden, Nick. Sie scheint dir zu vertrauen."

„Etwas dagegen, wenn ich mit ihr ein paar Worte wechsel?", warf Barba ein. „Wenn sie Anklage erheben möchte, muss ich letztendlich mit ihr reden." Der Staatsanwalt sah Amaro und Benson erwartungsvoll an.

„Denkst du sie ist überhaupt in der Lage dazu, Amaro?", fragte Liv.

„Ich glaube schon." Nick zögerte. „Schließlich ist sie wegen dem Counselor hier."

„In Ordnung." Liv schaute ein letztes Mal zu Victoria. „Ich bringe die DNA ins Labor. Vielleicht kriegen wir ja einen Treffer." Sie passierte eine Krankenschwester und begab sich zum Aufzug.

Barba wartete einen Moment und trat dann zu Victoria in den Raum. Die Tür schloss er leise hinter sich. Er blieb neben dem Bett kurz stehen. Auf dem Stuhl, auf dem auch Liv gesessen hatte, nahm er Platz.

„Ich bin Counselor Barba. Du wolltest zu mir, habe ich gehört." Er sah sie an. Das seltsame Gefühl machte sich breiter in ihm. Das Mädchen sah jemanden bestimmtes aus seiner Vergangenheit sehr ähnlich.

„Ich weiß", brachte sie hervor. „Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe."

„Worin genau brauchst du meine Hilfe? In Kalifornien gibt es auch Staatsanwälte." Er betrachtete sie ganz genau. Sie vermied Augenkontakt mit ihm und war sichtlich nervös.

„Ich wurde, seit meine Mutter erneut geheiratet hat, mehrmals von ihrem Mann vergewaltigt."

„Wie oft?"

„Ich habe es nicht gezählt. Erst einmal. Dann kam es mehrmals im Monat vor. Dann wöchentlich." Sie schaute ihn noch immer nicht an, doch genau darauf wartete er. Er wollte ihr Gesicht sehen. er wollte unbedingt wissen, ob dieses komische Gefühl in ihm berechtigt war.

„Wann hat es angefangen?" Er wandte den Blick nicht von ihr ab.

„Vor acht Jahren. Da war ich acht", antwortete Victoria leise und beschämt, als würde sie es zu sich selbst sagen.

„Du hast starke Verletzungen", fuhr Barba fort. „Hat dein Stiefvater dich auch geschlagen?"

„Meine Mutter hat mich geschlagen. Sie weiß, dass ihr toller Ehemann mich regelmäßig vergewaltigt und dafür hasst sie mich. Weil er mich ihr vorzieht."

„Willst du Anzeige erstatten?"

Victoria nickte. Ihre Hände fingen an zu zittern, als sie den Staatsanwalt ansah. „Deswegen bin ich hier."

„Was ist mit deinem biologischen Vater? Kennst du ihn?", fragte Barba weiter, ohne darauf zu achten, dass es das Mädchen stresste, aber er bemerkte die plötzlich verstärkte Nervosität.

„Ich habe ihn seit zehn Jahren nicht gesehen." Victorias Blick traf den von barba. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, als sie in seine kühlen Augen starrte. Barba erstarrte, als er verstand. Das ungewohnte Gefühl erreichte nun seinen Höhepunkt . er wollte etwas sagen, doch sein Handy klingelte und Amaro kam im selben Moment herein.

„Wir haben ein Problem, Counselor." Nick sah den Anwalt ernst an. „Für Victoria wurde soeben eine Vermisstmeldung durchgegeben." er wusste bescheid. Er wusste das, was weder Barba nicht in seinen Gedanken nennen wollte, noch Victoria ausgesprochen hatte, und auch er sprach es nicht aus.

„Geben Sie mir eine Minute", entgegnete Barba. Sein Handy, welches er in der Hand hielt, klingelte weiterhin. Er verließ den Raum und nahm den Anruf, der von der Nummer reinkam, die er am gestrigen Abend gewählt hatte, an.

„Wo ist meine Tochter, Rafael?!", rief Monica Anderson voller Wut in ihrer Stimme. „Wo zur Hölle ist sie?"

„Sie ist bei mir. Heute Morgen ist sie hier angekommen und weißt du wieso?", antwortete Barba in einem ruhigen Ton. „Dein Mann hat sie vergewaltigt und du sie misshandelt!"

„Das hat sie dir erzählt?" Monica lachte ironisch. „Sie will doch nur Aufmerksamkeit, da ich kaum Zeit für sie habe als Staatsanwältin!"

„Wir sehen uns vor Gericht, Monica", antwortete Barba. Er legte auf und atmete tief durch, bevor er wieder zu Amaro und Victoria ins Zimmer trat.

„Counselor, Ihnen ist bewusst, dass wir das nicht geheim halten können?", raunte der Detective dem Staatsanwalt zu. Er wusste, dass es zu einer Affäre kommen würde, wenn die Presse erfährt, dass der Counselor plötzlich eine Tochter hat.

„Ich hätte nicht herkommen sollen", meldete sich plötzlich Victoria zu Wort. Die Beamten drehten sich zu ihr um. Barba warf Amaro einen kurzen Blick zu, woraufhin der Polizist aus dem Raum verschwand.

„Vergessen wir das Ganze", fuhr sie fort. „Ich fahre zurück zu Mum und du bekommst keine Probleme mit deinem Ruf."

„Auf keinen Fall lasse ich das zu", erwiderte Barba kopfschüttelnd. „Du kommst vorerst mit zu mir. Wir haben deine Aussage und Beweise für eine Vergewaltigung. Den Rest schaffen wir auch noch." Er sah Victoria etwas sanfter an als zuvor, obwohl es ihm schwerfiel, da er bisher immer nur der hartnäckige Staatsanwalt gewesen war, der um keinen Preis einen Fall verlieren wollte. Sein Beruf war seit zehn Jahren seit Leben. „ich habe den Prozess um das Sorgerecht vor zehn Jahren verloren, aber das hier verliere ich nicht", sagte er entschlossen. Der Verlust seiner Tochter hatte ihn zu dem hartnäckigem Juristen gemacht, der manchmal auch ein richtiges Arschloch war um bloß den Fall zu gewinnen ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste.

„Ich lasse nicht zu, dass sie dich mir erneut wegnimmt und dich weiterhin verletzt."

„Ich hätte hier trotzdem nicht auftauchen sollen." Sie schämte sich plötzlich für das, was ihr widerfahren ist. „Ich mache dir nur Probleme und das will ich nicht."

Barba wusste nicht was er sagen, geschweige denn tun, sollte. „Tori..." Es fiel ihm mehr als schwer. Zehn Jahre lang hatte er keinen Kontakt zu seiner Tochter gehabt, aber er hatte sie nicht vergessen. Dass er sie immer Tori genannt hat, war ihm ebenso wenig abhanden gekommen und es beruhigte sie, genauso wie damals.

„Es gibt viele Frauen und Jugendliche, denen so etwas widerfährt, aber nur die wenigsten haben den Mut dazu es jemanden anzuvertrauen. Du hast das Richtige getan." Er lächelte leicht für sie, um ihr ein wenig Geborgenheit zu zeigen.

„Sergeant Benson wir dir, sobald sie kann, ein paar Sachen bringen. Dann kommst du mit zu mir nach Hause, wo du sicher bist."

„Wohnst du alleine, oder...", sie traute sich nicht, die Frage vollständig auszusprechen.

Barba schüttelte den Kopf. „Als Staatsanwalt verbringe ich die meiste Zeit im Gericht."

„Dann werde ich dich nur stören." Victoria senkte den Blick wieder. „Das war alles ein Fehler." Erneut stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen.

„Victoria hör' auf. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass du wieder zu deiner Mutter gehst." Barba stand auf, als Amaro mit einer Tasche hereinkam.

„Olivia hat einige frische Sachen gebracht", sagte Amaro. Er stellte die Tasche neben das Bett. „Counselor, Sie werden im Gericht gebraucht", fügte er hinzu.

„Gut." Barba erhob sich. Aus seiner Manteltasche holte er seinen Schlüssel heraus und drückte ihn Amaro in die Hand. „Ich möchte, dass Sie sie zu mir nach Hause bringen und dort auf sie aufpassen", sprach er leise an Nick gerichtet, damit nur dieser es hören konnte. „Sie scheint mir ein wenig labil. Sie soll sich nichts tun. Ich versuche so schnell wie möglich zu kommen und das mit Liv kläre ich schon." Der Staatsanwalt sah einmal noch kurz zu Victoria und verließ dann den Raum.

„Ich kläre das kurz mit deinem Arzt und warte dann vor der Tür. Falls du Hilfe brauchen solltest..." Er schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln und trat dann ebenfalls aus dem Zimmer.

Victoria wartete einen Moment bevor sie sich vorsichtig die Nadel, die zum Tropf gehörte, aus dem Arm zog. Langsam setzte sie sich gerade hin und stieg aus dem Bett. Aus der Tasche die Amaro hereingebracht hatte, holte sie eine saubere enge Jeans heraus und zog sie so schnell wie möglich, ohne sich Schmerzen im Arm zuzufügen, an. Dann nahm sie ein rot-schwarz kariertes Flanell-Hemd heraus, welches ihr eine Nummer zu groß war. Sie brauchte einen Moment, um es zuzuknöpfen, da ihr Handgelenk, trotz der Schiene, bei der kleinsten Bewegung, schmerzte. Sie sog scharf die Luft ein, als ihren dicken Mantel mit der verletzten Hand hochhob und verzerrte das Gesicht. Mit kurzen und langsamen Schritten gelang sie schließlich zur Tür, an der Amaro schon auf sie wartete.

Sie sprachen kein Wort miteinander, während sie im Auto saßen und zu Barbas Wohnung fuhren. Amaro sagte nichts, da er nicht wusste, was er sagen könnte. Er wollte ihr nicht zu viel zumuten.

Victoria sprach nicht, da sie zu müde und schwach dazu da. Sie lehnte ihre Stirn gegen die kühle Scheibe und schloss die Augen. Zu gern würde sie Amaro über ihren Vater, den Staatsanwalt, ausfragen, doch ihr fiel keine geeignete Frage ein. Zu lange war sie von ihm getrennt gewesen und an zu wenig erinnerte sie sich an ihn. Sie wusste zu wenig von ihm. Genauso wenig, wie er von ihr.

Das Kapitel ist ausnahmsweise etwas länger

geworden.

Ich hoffe aber, dass es sich nicht irgendwie negativ auf die Story auswirkt.

Danke an bisherige 100 Views, Schade, dass nur 2 Reviews kamen :(

LG, ChiltonsVictim


	4. Chapter 4

„Counselor?" Es klopfte an Barbas Tür und ein Officer, der während seiner Prozesse im Gerichtssaal aufpasste, kam herein.

„Officer Broadway." Barba erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und trat näher an den Polizeibeamten heran. „Gibt es ein Problem?"

„Eine Monica Anderson ist soeben aus Kalifornien eingeflogen und möchte mit Ihnen sprechen, Counselor."

„Wo liegt das Problem, Officer?" Barba konnte es nicht vollständig nachvollziehen, jedoch wunderte es ihn, dass Monica so schnell hier angekommen war und dass sie wusste, wo er aufzufinden war.

„Lassen Sie sie rein."

Der Officer nickte und verließ das Bürozimmer des Staatsanwalts. Einen Moment danach kam Monica hereingestürmt. Hinter ihr folgten zwei Männer.

„Du Bastard", zischte sie und kam Barba gefährlich nah. Sie holte aus, doch einer der Männer - ihr Anwalt - hielt sie zurück.

„Was hast du mit ihr gemacht, Rafael? Wo ist sie?"

„Sie ist nicht hier", antwortete Barba ruhig, obwohl im Inneren die Wut in ihm kochte. Er hielt sich jedoch zurück - vorerst. „Und es war nicht ich, die ihr etwas angetan hat. Anders wäre sie nicht freiwillig zu mir gekommen."

„Und das soll ich dir glauben?" Monica schnaubte verächtlich. „Du rufst mich nach zehn Jahren und fragst nach ihr und plötzlich bekomme ich einen Anruf der Schule, dass sie nicht in der Schule erschienen ist!"

Barba atmete tief ein, um seinen Ärger in Schach zu halten. Dann legte er seine Hände auf Monicas Schultern und starrte ihr tief in die Augen, wobei er flüsterte: „Ich habe meine Tochter bei mir aufgenommen, da sie mich um Hilfe gebeten hat. Ich mag vielleicht nicht das Sorgerecht besitzen, aber ich habe durchaus das Recht sie zu sehen und mit ihr zu sprechen wenn sie das möchte." Er nahm seine Hände wieder zu sich. „Und in solch einem Fall, in dem du beschuldigt wirst ihr etwas anzutun, geht das Sorgerecht auf mich über." Er lächelte Monica und ihre Begleiter gekünstelt an. „Und jetzt raus aus meinem Büro. Wir sehe uns vor Gericht."

„Das wirst du bereuen, Rafael", zischte Monica. „Das wirst du so etwas von bereuen!" Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und stolzierte mit ihrem Anwalt heraus. Der andere Mann blieb einen Moment und schaute Manhattans stellvertretenden Bezirksanwalt an.

„Die Kleine denkt sich nur etwas aus. Sie ist sechzehn. Sie kann Wahr noch nicht von Falsch unterscheiden. Sie lügt, da wir ihr mehr Geschenke geben können, als Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen, aber sie bekommt wirklich alles, was sich ein Teenager nur wünschen kann", sprach er höflich.

„Ja", sagte Barba. „Sie machen ihr täglich Geschenke, nachdem Sie sie vergewaltigt haben, Sie Drecksack", entgegnete Barba. Er stand Patrick Anderson direkt gegenüber. Den Größenunterschied versuchte er zu ignorieren.

Ein böses Grinsen umspielte die Lippen von Monicas Mann. „Wenn das zu beweisen wäre, Counselor. Sie werden den Prozess nicht gewinnen und Victoria kommt erneut mit uns nach Kalifornien, wo wir wieder gemeinsam unseren Spaß haben werden."

Barba ballte die Fäuste. „Wissen Sie, was Sie da gerade zu einem Staatsanwalt gesagt haben?", zischte er.

„Sie ist so süß wenn sie um Vergebung schreit. Fast so niedlich wie Ihr auftreten gerade, Rafael."

Barba holte aus und traf den Kiefer seines Gegenübers. „Und jetzt raus aus meinem Raum", raunte er Patrick mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen zu.

Anderson hielt sich eine Hand an seine linke Gesichtshälfte und lachte amüsiert. „Passen Sie auf, Counselor. Sie mögen Jurist sein, doch Monica ist es auch. Diesen Fall werden Sie unmöglich gewinnen können." Er entfernte sich - immer noch lachend.

„Raus", sagte Barba erneut. er sah Anderson hasserfüllt an.

„Wir sehen uns vor Gericht, Counselor." Anderson zwinkerte Barba zu und verließ das Büro des Staatsanwalts, ohne die Tür zu schließen.

‚Scheiße!', schrie Barba lauthals in seinen Gedanken. Er schlug wütend auf seinen Schreibtisch und setzte sich dann auf seinen Drehstuhl.

Er seufzte. Ihm war klar, dass der Prozess schwer sein würde, da Monica ebenso wie er, Staatsanwältin war und auch gute Anwälte kannte und besaß. Aber er würde unter gar keinen Umständen aufgeben. Garantiert nicht.

„Ist sie wirklich bereit dazu?" Liv schaute Amaro ernst an. Ihr Blick fiel zu Victoria, die in einem der freien Räume auf einem der Sessel saß und wartete.

„Sie wollte herkommen, damit wir ihre Aussage sicher aufnehmen können für den Prozess morgen", antwortete Amaro leise, als könnte Victoria ihn durch die geschlossene Tür hören. „Aber lass' mich die Fragen stellen, Liv."

Olivia wartete einen kurzen Augenblick bevor sie antwortete. „Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber du steigerst dich da in etwas hinein, Nick."

„Was soll das heißen?" Amaro schaute seine - nun Vorgesetzte - an. Die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt. „Ich löse hier nur einen Fall, wie jeden anderen Fall auch. Das Mädchen scheint mir zu vertrauen. Mit dir wollte sie nicht sprechen."

„Du brauchst dich vor mir nicht zu rechtfertigen, Nick. Doch sei gewarnt", erwiderte Liv. „Jetzt geh' schon bevor sie sich es anders überlegt."

Amaro nickte. Er holte tief Luft und trat zu Victoria in den Raum, in dem sie immer Zeugen befragten. Das Zimmer war nicht so kalt ausgestattet, wie das für die Verdächtigen. Er setzte sich mit dem Rücken zur Tür und startete die Aufnahme der Videokamera, welche auf dem Tisch platziert war. Dann öffnete die Akte, die er mitgenommen hatte.

Olivia blieb vor dem Raum und beobachtete das Ganze durch die Glasscheibe in der Wand. Ab und zu traf sie Victorias Blick, jedoch nur selten, da das Mädchen konzentriert Amaro anstarrte und ausführlich seine Fragen beantwortete. Was sie ihm erzählte konnte der weibliche Sergeant nicht hören, aber die Polizeibeamtin konnte mit Sicherheit sagen, dass Barbas Tochter keineswegs ängstlich zu sein schien. Im Gegenteil: sie war sich der Folgen der Anklage bewusst und wollte das alles durchziehen. Sie war erst sechzehn und schon hatte sie solch einen Mut, den nur wenige Frauen besaßen. Mut und Zielstrebigkeit besaß sie. Wie der Counselor. Weiter wollte Benson es nicht beurteilen. Sie kannte Barba privat kaum und Victoria war bloß ein weiteres Opfer, welches vergewaltigt wurde. Sie wollte - nein, sie durfte - Victoria nicht anders behandeln als andere Betroffene, nur weil sie die Tochter des Staatsanwalts war. Eben das hatte sie Amaro versucht zu sagen.

Sie war so sehr in Gedanken versunken, dass sie nicht bemerkte wie Amaro und Victoria aus dem Raum kamen. Der Detective gab ihr die Videokassette aus der Kamera und holte Olivia aus ihren Gedanken.

„Ich bringe Victoria auf Barbas Bitte nach Hause und passe auf bis er aus dem Gericht kommt", sagte Nick, während er seinen Mantel anzog.

Liv wollte erneut etwas anmerken, doch sie verkniff es sich und nickte nur. „Fahr' danach nach Hause, Nick. Wir schaffen das mit den Beweisen auch ohne dich."

„Alles klar, danke." Er ging mit Victoria aus dem Gebäude, als ihm auffiel, dass er die Schlüssel für den Wagen vergessen hatte. Abrupt blieb er stehen und bat Victoria zum Auto zu gehen. Dann lief er die Treppen wieder hoch ins Gebäude.

Victoria ging mit den Händen in den Jackentaschen zu dem genannten Wagen der Polizei und wartete auf Amaro. Sie starrte die vorbeifahrenden Autos auf der Straße an. Plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Sie drehte sich sofort um. Vor ihr stand Patrick Anderson. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war traurig, aber ernst.

„Wieso tust du das, Vic? All die Lügen. Was soll das Ganze denn?", fragte er mit einem sanften Ton in der Stimme. „Das macht deine Mutter und mich sehr traurig."

Victoria starrte Patrick fassungslos an. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Denkst du, du kannst mich einfach so manipulieren? Du bist krank und sowas macht mich traurig. Mit einem Menschen zu leben, der mich täglich vergewaltigt, obwohl ich laut nein schreie."

„Ich kann dich nicht manipulieren, aber viele andere Menschen, Süße. Ich habe Geld. Und Macht. Geld und Macht ist das, was man nun braucht um Überleben zu können. Dir wird doch keiner mehr Glauben wenn herauskommt, dass du dich mehrmals zu töten versucht hast."

„Was?!", zischte Victoria. „Selbstmordversuche? Ich habe nie versucht mich umzubringen! Du hast meine Arme verletzt und es sah aus als-" Sie stoppte, als Patrick zu lachen anfing und ihre Wange berührte. Sie stieß ihn weg. Er schlug ihr ins Gesicht und zog sie nah zu sich. Leise flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr: „Macht. Und Geld. Damit manipuliert man jeden und man wird mir glauben, nicht dir. Du hast nichts. Du bist nichts ohne mich. Diesen lächerlichen Prozess werden deine Mutter und ich gewinnen und du kommst zurück nach Kalifornien." Er umklammerte ihr verletztes Handgelenk fester, bis sie einen jaulenden Ton von sich gab und leicht in die Knie ging. „Bald wirst du mich wieder lieben lernen. Und versuch dich nicht mehr dagegen zu wehren. Du weißt was sonst-"

„Hey!"

Patrick wurde energisch von Victoria weggezerrt,

„Ach", sagte Anderson. „Detective Amaro."

Kapitel Nummer 4!

Ich habe noch nie in meinem Leben so lange Kapitel verfasst... hehe.

Danke für 3 Favoriteneinträge!

LG, ChiltonsVictim


	5. Hope

Patrick lachte amüsiert. „Welch eine Freude Sie endlich mal kennenzulernen." Er hielt dem Detective die Hand zur Begrüßung hin.

Amaro legte den Kopf schief. Er antwortete nicht sofort, da es ihn wunderte, woher Patrick ihn kannte.

„Passen Sie auf, Sie Dreckskerl." Er kam näher zu Anderson heran. „Ihr Anwalt mag die Verhaftung verhindert haben, aber solange die Ermittlungen und der Prozess laufen hat Barba das Sorgerecht und Sie das Verbot in die Nähe von Victoria zu kommen."

„Ich hatte nur nachsehen wollen, ob es meiner Stieftochter auch wirklich gut geht. Ich sorge mich um sie."

„Das glauben Sie doch selbst nicht." Amaro blieb schützend vor Victoria stehen und entfernte sich im Geringsten nicht von ihr. „Und jetzt hauen Sie ab oder ich verhafte Sie."

„Genießen Sie die Zeit als Detective, Amaro. Es kann sich nämlich schnell ändern." Patrick machte sich einen Spaß aus der Situation. Er war überzeugt davon, dass ihm keiner was anhaben konnte.

Er blickte kurz zu Victoria und grinste sie an, während er sich langsam aus dem Bereich vor dem Polizeipräsidium entfernte. Amaro wartete, bis er aus dem Sichtfeld verschwunden war. Dann drehte er sich zu Victoria, die in Tränen ausgebrochen war. Sie schluchzte und umarmte den SVU Detective. Er zögerte kurz, hielt sie dann aber fester an sich als er spürte wie stark sie zitterte und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. So blieben sie einige Minuten in der Kälte stehen. Der eisige Wind wehte Amaro ins Gesicht, aber es störte ihn nicht. Er flüsterte Victoria zu, dass sie sicher sei und ihr Stiefvater nicht mehr in ihre Nähe kommen würde. Sie gab ihm keine Antwort, ließ sich von ihm aber in den Dienstwagen setzten.

Sie schnallte sich an und schloss kurz darauf die Augen. Sprechen tat sie nicht mit Amaro. Die Angst hatte ihr die Sprache verschlagen.

Angst. Patrick Anderson hatte ihr Angst eingejagt und er hatte nun mal Recht wenn es um Geld und Macht ging. Er besaß sehr viel Geld und somit auch die Macht., doch er hatte keine Ahnung von dem Gericht. Bisher war er immer davongekommen, aber sie war sich sicher, dass ihr Vater sie nicht so schnell aufgeben würde wie vor zehn Jahren. Trotzdem blieb die Angst. Der erneute Schmerz in ihrem Handgelenk verstärkte diese Angst gegenüber Patrick nur noch mehr. Diese Angst hatte bis jetzt dazu geführt, dass sie sich nicht früher gewehrt hatte, als sie vergewaltigt wurde, von ihm.

Sie drückte ihre Augen fester zusammen, als würde es sie in irgendeiner Weise schützen und fiel langsam in den Schlaf.

Barba saß in seinem Büro am 1st Hogan Place an seinem Schreibtisch. Die gelbe Krawatte hatte er gelockert und sein Jackett hing um seinen Drehstuhl aus Leder. Vor ihm lagen mehrere Dokumente, darunter eine Kopie der DNA-Resultate aus dem Labor des NYPD. Das war der Beweis, dass Patrick Anderson, Victoria vergewaltigt hatte. Seine DNA war wegen einem Vergewaltigungsfall vor über vierzehn Jahren im System. Es war zu einer Anzeige gekommen, die jedoch vom Opfer wieder zurückgezogen worden war.

Der stellvertretende Staatsanwalt schob das Blatt zur Seite, sodass mehrere Bilder nun an oberster Stelle lagen. Fotografien von Victorias Verletzungen am gesamten Körper. Die an ihren Armen und am Hals stachen jedoch deutlich hervor, da diese frisch waren. Die Beweislage war im Allgemeinen ausreichend. Benson und Rollins hatten sogar noch eine weitere Zeugin aufgefunden, die vor einigen Monaten noch neben dem Haus der Andersons gewohnt hatte und nun in New York wohnte. Woher Olivia und Amanda sie kannten, wusste Barba. Es interessierte ihn im Augenblick auch ziemlich wenig. Er wollte den Prozess nur so schnell es geht gewinnen. Trotzdem störte ihn etwas an der ganzen Sache. Ein Gefühl der Unsicherheit beklagte ihn. Er kannte Monica, schließlich hatte er mehrere Jahre seines Lebens mit ihr verbracht. Um genau zu sein waren es acht gewesen. Rafael fragte sich selbst, wie er das so lange ausgehalten hat. Nicht, weil sie von Anfang an so schrecklich gewesen ist, sondern weil er einfach nicht der Typ für eine Beziehung, vor allem für langfristige, war. Das war ihm deutlich bewusst. Schon früher ist ihm das Vertrauen anderer Menschen schwer gefallen. In einem armen Viertel hatte er zu wohnen gehabt. In der Schule ein Außenseiter ohne Freunde. Dafür hatte er es weit gebracht, worauf er stolz war. Die acht Jahre mit Monica bereute keineswegs, da er so keine Tochter hätte, auf die er auch sehr stolz war. Er wollte sie für immer bei sich haben, jetzt wo er sie wieder hatte, aber der neue Ehemann seiner Ex-Frau gefiel ihm keineswegs. Er war gefährlich und dieser Fall gefiel Barba noch weniger.

Er stieß einen Seufzer aus und erhob sich ruckartig von seinem Stuhl. Er zog sein schwarzes Jackett an und streifte sich seinen ebenso schwarzen Mantel, der ihn vor zwei Jahren dreihundert Dollar gekostet hat, darüber. Die Dokumente ließ er auf seinem Schreibtisch liegen. Schließlich würde er morgen schon in aller Frühe herkommen, um sich auf den Prozess um elf Uhr vorzubereiten. Glücklicherweise kannte Barba einige Richter und Juristen die für ihn Sympathien hegten und auf seine Bitte hin den Prozess au den schnellstmöglichen Termin gelegt haben.

Der Anwalt verließ sein Büro mit seiner Aktentasche, die er seit Anfang seiner Juristenkarriere besaß, in der Hand. Die Tür schloss er, wie jeden Tag, mehrmals ab. Seine Schritte hallten, als er den Gang des leeren Anwaltsgebäudes hinauf ging. Außer ihm war keiner mehr da, weshalb alles lauter erschien, als es eigentlich war. Nur noch ein Officer stand am Ausgang, der gleichzeitig als Eingang diente.

„Sie können jetzt Feierabend machen, Murphy", sagte BArba, als er an ihm vorbeiging.

„Alles klar." Der Officer lockerte seine aufrechte Haltung. „Viel Glück beim morgigen Prozess, Counselor."

Barba antwortete nicht mehr, blieb aber kurz stehen, als der Officer, dessen Aufgabe es war das Anwaltsgebäude zu schließen sobald der letzte Jurist es verlassen hatte, ausgesprochen hatte. Er antwortete nicht, obwohl es ihn wunderte, woher der junge Officer über seinen neuesten Fall wusste. Barba begab sich zum Straßenrand, wo er das nächste Taxi erwischte, das ihn ihn in seiner Straße absetzte. Dem Fahrer gab er diesmal nur sieben Dollar Trinkgeld und stieg dann aus, in die Dunkelheit. Er überquerte die Straße und passierte sein Wohnhaus. Anstatt nach Hause zu gehen, steuerte Rafael das kleine, feine asiatische Restaurant in einer Seitenstraße an, wo er des öfteren zu Mittag aß, zu was er am heutigen Tag nicht gekommen war.

Er trat hinein. Ein warmer, aromatischer Luftstrom kam ihm entgegen.

„Ah, Mr. Barba!", begrüßte ihn der Mann an der BAr. „Ich habe Sie diese Woche noch gar nicht gesehen!" Er verließ seinen Posten und kam zum Staatsanwalt. „Sie haben Glück, ihr üblicher Platz ist frei." Er lächelte.

„Ich nehme das übliche zwei Mal zum Mitnehmen, Lieung", entgegnete Barba knapp. „Schwere Woche mit einem Haufen von Aufgaben."

„Alles klar, Mr. Barba." Der Asiate ging kurz in die Küche und kam einen Moment später wieder hinaus. Er stellte sich wieder an die Bar und schenkte etwas Whiskey in ein Glas. „Setzen Sie sich, Mr. Barba. Geht auf's Haus."

Barba setzte sich auf einen der gepolsterten Hochstühle, lehnte aber kopfschüttelnd ab. „Ich nehme lieber ein Wasser. Ich habe noch Besuch."

„Besuch? Deshalb zwei Mal Essen?" Der asiatische Barkeeper grinste. „Eine Frau, Mr. Barba?"

„In der Tat", Barba lachte leicht. „Meine Tochter, Lieung."

Das Lachen des Asiaten stoppte abrupt und er starrte Barba an, während er das Glas, in welches er Wasser einschenkte, zum Überlaufen brachte. Als das Wasser auf seine Hand lief, fasste er sich erneut und wischte es schnell mit einem Tuch weg.

„Ich kenne Sie jetzt seit zwei Jahren, Mr. Barba. Von einer Tochter haben Sie nie etwas erwähnt."

„Ich habe sie auch gestern erst wiedergesehen", antwortete Rafael. Seine Spannung lockerte sich ein Wenig durch das Verhalten des Sohnes des Restaurantführers.

„Ist sie hübsch?", fragte der junge Asiate, der ohne jeglichen Akzent sprach.

„Sie ist nichts für Sie, Lieung", stellte Barba sofort klar. „Ich weiß nicht einmal wie lange sie hier bleiben wird." Barba nahm sein Glas Wasser und trank einen Schluck. Einen Moment später kam jemand mit einer Tüte aus der Küche.

„Mr. Barbas Bestellung."

Die Tüte wurde auf den Bartisch gestellt.

„Zwölf Dollar macht das dann", sagte Lieung.

Barba legte ihm zwanzig auf den Tisch. „Schönen Abend noch. Und grüßen Sie Ihren Vater von mir." Er nahm die Tüte mit Essen und ging in einem gemächlichen Tempo zu seinem Wohnhaus, das nicht weit entfernt war. Seine Nachbarin kam ihm entgegen und hielt ihm die Tür auf.

„Guten Abend, Rafael." Sie lächelte unsicher.

„Guten Abend, Mrs. Thiers", entgegnete Barba und ging schnell in die Lobby des Hauses und stellte sich an die Aufzüge, bevor seine Nachbarin ihn in ein Gespräch verwickelte, dass ihm Nachhinein eine halbe Stunde dauerte. Darauf hatte er keine Lust und keine Nerven.

Einer der drei Aufzüge öffnete sich und Barba trat hinein. Er drückte den Knopf zu seiner Etage und suchte bereits seinen Schlüssel, den er nicht finden konnte. Die Türen sprangen auf und er trat auf seine Etage, verwundert darüber, wo er seinen Schlüssel hingetan hatte. Vor seiner Tür fiel ihm ein, dass Amaro mit Victoria in seiner Wohnung war und der Zweitschlüssel in seiner Schreibtischschublade im Arbeitszimmer versteckt lag.

Er klopfte, kam sich dabei etwas dämlich vor und wartete darauf, dass ihm geöffnet wurde. Die Tür wurde nur einen Spalt weit geöffnet, durch den Amaro mit seiner Waffe in der Hand hindurch schaute. Barba legte den Kopf schief und trat in sein Apartment, als der Detective seine Dienstwaffe weggesteckt hatte.

„Victoria schläft." Er flüsterte. „Ich habe sie in Ihr Schlafzimmer gelegt."

„Gut", antwortete Barba. Er stellte das Essen auf den Glastisch im Wohnzimmer. „Wie lange schläft sie schon?"

Amaro setzte sich neben Barba auf die Couch. „Seit ungefähr vier Uhr", sagte er nach einem Blick auf die Uhr, die über der Haustür hing. „Sie ist mehrmals kurz aufgewacht. Starke Schmerzen und Angstanfälle."

„Angstanfälle?", wiederholte Barba. „Inwiefern?" Er nahm die Nudelboxen aus der Tüte. Dabei stellte er eine vor den NYPD Detective.

„Panikattacken. Anderson ist ihr heute auf dem Parkplatz am Präsidium aufgelauert." Amaro nahm die Plastikgabel entgegen und öffnete seine Box mit Essen.

„Hat er ihr was getan?" Barba sah von seinem Essen auf, umklammerte die Box fester vor Wut. „Dieses Arschloch sollte jetzt schon hinter Gittern sein."

„Er hat ihr gedroht. Mir ebenfalls." Amaro drehte die Nudeln auf seine Gabel und aß sie.

„Wieso haben Sie ihn nicht festgenommen?", fragte Barba vorwurfsvoll. Er fischte mit seinen Stächen einige Nudeln aus der Box.

„Ich wollte Victoria einfach nur wegbringen. Es hat sie sehr mitgenommen. Die Verhaftung hätte zu lange gedauert. Außerdem..." Er stoppte kurz und nahm suchte nach etwas von dem Hähnchenfleisch in seinem Gericht. „machen wir uns nichts vor. Er wäre in einer Stunde wieder draußen gewesen."

„Ich möchte Sie morgen im Zeugenstand, Amaro", sagte Barba schließlich. Er legte seine Essen ab und stand auf. „Sie haben Victoria gefunden und können den Vorfall mit den Drohungen schildern." Er ging in die Küche, die offen mit dem Wohnzimmer verbunden war. Aus einem der oberen Schränke nahm er zwei Gläser heraus. „Whiskey, Scotch, Wein?"

„Wasser. Ich muss gleich noch fahren." Amaro legte sein Essen zur Seite und lehnte sich etwas zurück. „Wie gut stehen die Chancen?"

„Ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache", gab der Staatsanwalt zu. Er setzte sich wieder und reichte Amaro ein Glas Wasser. „Wir haben genug Beweise und auch die Aussagen sollten reichen um die Jury zu überzeugen, aber der Anwalt der beiden ist gut. Je teurer, desto besser der Anwalt."

„Je teurer, desto größeres Arschloch", ergänzte Amaro. Er trank sein Glas mit einem Zug leer und stellte es neben sein Essen. „Anderson hat zu mir gesagt, dass ich meine Zeit als Detective auskosten soll, da sich meine Lage sehr schnell ändern kann. Dieser Bastard denkt, er hat Macht durch das Geld das er hat. Ist wer im Gerichtshof korrupt?"

„Sie denken er wird die Jury kaufen wollen?" Barba setzte sich aufrecht hin. „Er weiß doch gar nicht wer in der Jury ist. Wir auch nicht."

„Der Prozess wird Pausen haben. Genug Zeit um Geld anzudrehen."

„Er wird unmöglich dreißig Tausend in Bargeld dabeihaben, Detective." Barba wollte sich nicht vorstellen, dass die Jury wegen des Geldes auf unschuldig beschließt und Anderson freikommt. Es war möglich, doch er hoffte so weit würde es nicht kommen.

„Bei allem Respekt, Counselor, bei dem Kerl ist alles möglich. Ich wünschte ich könnte mehr tun, aber gegen Korruption kann keiner von uns etwas tun." Der SVU Detective erhob sich und nahm seinen Mantel, der neben ihm lag, in die Hand. „Ich werde morgen früh erscheinen und alles tun, was ich kann. Anderson kann Victoria unmöglich zurückbekommen."

„Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er es nicht tut", sagte Barba, war sich jedoch unsicher ob es denn so einfach werden würde. Er stand auf und begleitete Amaro zu Tür. „Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Hilfe heute, Amaro."

„Jederzeit wieder, Barba." Amaro nickte leicht zum Abschied und verließ die Wohnung. Barba schloss die Tür hinter ihm und drehte den Schlüssel, der in der Tür steckte, zwei Mal um, um sicherzugehen.

Neues Kapitel :)

Yaaaay ich bin stolz auf mich, es hat die doppelte Länge!

Ich bedanke mich für alle Reviews :)

LG, ChiltonsVictim


	6. Erinnerungen II

Barba lag auf der Couch in seinem Wohnzimmer. Er lag auf dem Rücken. Mit seinem Jackett hatte er sich zugedeckt. Er schlief.

Victoria schlich an ihm vorbei, in die Küche. Sie hatte den ganzen Nachmittag und Abend geschlafen. Jetzt war es fünf Uhr morgens und sie konnte nicht mehr schlafen. Der Schmerz in ihrem Handgelenk und die Angst vor dem bevorstehenden Gerichtstermin hinderten sie daran.

Sie stand in der Küche und versuchte in der Dunkelheit den Schrank mit den Gläsern zu finden. Nur ein schwacher Schein des Mondes schenkte ihr ein wenig Licht, half ihr aber nicht besonders weiter. Das junge Mädchen wollte gerade aufgeben, da entdeckte sie den richtigen Schrank oberhalb ihres Kopfes und nahm leise ein Glas heraus, um ihren Vater nicht zu wecken. Ihr war bewusst, dass er spät nach Hause gekommen war.

Victoria nahm die angebrochene Wasserflasche, die auf der Küchenplatte stand und schenkte sich etwas Wasser ein. Mit dem halb-vollen Glas in ihrer unverletzten Hand ging sie zurück durchs Wohnzimmer, in Richtung des Schlafzimmers ihres Vaters. Da bemerkte sie, dass er nicht mehr auf dem Sofa lag. Vor Schreck ließ sie das Glas zu Boden fallen, wo es in mehrere Teile zersplitterte.

„Victoria?!" Barba kam in einem frischen Anzug aus dem Bad. „Was ist passiert? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„E...es tut mir.. leid", stotterte Victoria. Sie kniete sich hin und begann die Scherben aufzusammeln. Barba hockte sich neben sie und nahm sie, etwas zögernd, in den Arm, als sie in Tränen ausbrach.

„Außer uns beiden ist keiner hier"; versicherte er ihr leise. Sanft strich er ihr übers Haar, wie er damals vor elf Jahren, wo sie die Treppen der Terrasse hinuntergestürzt war. Er erinnerte sich noch sehr gut daran. Er war es, der sie hochheben und ins Haus tragen sollte, nicht Monica. Erst bei ihm hatte sie sich beruhigt und nur von ihm ließ sie sich die aufgekratzten Knie und Handflächen säubern und verarzten. Sie hatte sich durchaus wohl bei ihm gefühlt und er hatte es genossen Vater zu sein. Ein Vater der seine Tochter liebte und von seiner Tochter geliebt wurde. Gestürzt war sie nur deswegen, weil sie darauf gewartet hatte, dass er vom Gerichtshof zurückkam um ihm zu zeigen was sie gezeichnet hatte.

Barba wartete, bis Victoria zu schluchzen aufhörte und half ihr dann auf einen seiner Sessel im Wohnzimmer. Er blieb vor ihr stehen und sah sie besorgt an. „Alles wird gut. Das verspreche ich dir."

„Und was, wenn wir den Prozess verlieren?", fragte Victoria leise. „Mum nimmt mich wieder zurück nach Los Angeles."

Rafael schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Falls wir den Prozess morgen verlieren sollten", die Betonung lag auf ‚falls' und ‚sollten', „wird es noch eine Verhandlung um das Sorgerecht um dich geben, Jedenfalls werde ich eins einleiten." Er stand auf und hob die Scherben vom Boden auf. Entsorgen tat er sie im Abfalleimer der Küche, wo er das Licht einschaltete, das teilweise auch das meist besuchte Zimmer der Wohnung erleuchtete.

„Hast du Hunger?"

„Etwas", gab Victoria zu.

„Isst du noch immer gern Pfannkuchen?", fragte Barba plötzlich.

Seine Tochter schaute zu ihm. „Gibt's denn einen Kakao dazu?", fragte sie grinsend und stellte sich neben Barba an die Küchenplatte, auf der bereits eine Schüssel und Mehl für die Pfannkuchen standen.

„Wenn du es hinbekommst meine Kaffeemaschine zu benutzen, dann ja." Der Staatsanwalt grinste ebenfalls. Es erleichterte ihn, dass Victoria sich so schnell auf andere Gedanken bringen ließ, wie als sie noch ein kleines Kind gewesen ist.

Nachts war er immer lange auf gewesen, wenn er denn überhaupt geschlafen hatte. Dann, kurz nach Mitternacht hatte er plötzlich leise Schritte gehört und als er sich umgedreht hatte, stand sie da im Türrahmen seines Arbeitszimmers und hielt ein Buch, ihr Lieblingsbuch, in der Hand. Sie hatte nicht schlafen können, genauso wie er. Also nahm er sie auf den Arm und trug sie fast lautlos in die Küche, wo er für sie beide Kakao kochte und ihr flüsternd das Buch vorließ, um bloß Monica nicht zu wecken, da diese sonst wieder ein großes Theater gemacht hätte, wieso Victoria noch nicht schlief.

„Du benutzt deine Küche nicht oft, richtig?", riss Victoria, Rafael wieder aus den Gedanken. Sie stellte bereits die zweite Tasse unter die Kaffeemaschine und drückte die Taste für einen erneuten Kakao.

„Woraus schließt du das?", Barba holte eine Pfanne aus einem der unteren Schränke und stellte sie auf dem Herd ab. Dann nahm er das Öl aus dem Regal über sich und ließ etwas davon in die schwarze Pfanne tropfen.

„Naja..", sagte Victoria. „Du weißt nicht wie deine 300 Dollar-Maschine funktioniert und außer der Pfanne und dem Öl hast du selbst nach all den Lebensmitteln suchen müssen. Sie beobachtete ihren Vater, wie er den Teig in die heiße Pfanne schüttete. „Außerdem liegt im Müll eine Menge an Fast Food Resten."

„Ich komme selten dazu zu essen, geschweige denn, zu kochen", gab Rafael zu. Er hob die Pfanne an und warf den halb fertigen Pfannkuchen nach oben und fing ihn umgedreht mit der Pfanne wieder auf.

„Du hast es jedenfalls nicht verlernt." Victoria lächelte und nippte an ihrem Kakao. Barba packte den fertigen Pfannkuchen auf einen Teller und füllte die Pfanne erneut mit einer Kelle Teig.

„Kann ich dich was fragen?"

„Alles."

„Warum hast du in den letzten zehn Jahren nicht wenigstens einmal angerufen?"

Barba sah kurz auf, antwortete aber nicht. Ihm fehlten die Worte. Seine Tochter hatte er zwar nie vergessen gehabt, aber angerufen oder auf eine andere Weise hat er nie versucht den Kontakt erneut aufzunehmen. Und er bereute es. Wirklich.

Stumm packte er die nächsten Pfannkuchen auf den Teller und schaute wieder hinunter auf den Herd.

„Du musst nicht so tun, als ob ich dir jetzt plötzlich wichtig wäre. Wenn du mich vergessen wolltest.. dann ist das kein Problem. Wir lassen die Anklage fallen und ich geh' mit Mum und Patrick wieder nach L.A." Sie stellte ihre Tasse geräuschvoll ab.

„Nein!", erwiderte Barba. „Wir ziehen das durch und du wirst hier ein neues Leben anfangen. Wir starten noch einmal neu." Er warf die Pfanne in die Spüle und starrte Victoria ernst an. Sie starrte ihm in die Augen.

„Geht es dir hier wirklich um mich, oder willst du bloß verhindern einen weiteren Prozess zu verlieren, da das sonst deinem Ego schadet?"

„Hast du das von deiner Mutter?", fragte Barba. Sein Ton war lauter und schärfer. Er wusste, dass dieser Satz nur von Monica stammen konnte und es war Schwachsinn. Hierbei ging es ihm nur um seine Tochter, nicht um sein Ego.

„War dein Ego so stark angekratzt, dass du das Sorgerecht verloren hast, sodass du mich vergessen wolltest?", fragte Victoria weiter. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, sie hielt Barbas Blick aber stand. Ihr Vater ging auf sie zu und umarmte sie zum wiederholten Mal, seitdem sie wach war.

„Mir fällt es genauso schwer wie dir, Tori", flüsterte er. „Seit zehn Jahren lebe ich nur für meinen Job und ich hatte Angst. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber ich hatte Angst mich zu melden."

Victoria befreite sich aus seiner Umarmung und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Lass uns essen, bevor es kalt wird" Sie nahm die zwei Teller und ging damit zum Glastisch im Wohnzimmer. Barba folgte ihr mit einem Becher Kakao in der Hand und setzte sich neben sie auf seine Designercouch.

Gemeinsam saßen sie da und aßen stumm die Pfannkuchen, bis die Teller leer waren. Daraufhin verließ Victoria den Raum um sich umzuziehen. Barba hingegen räumte die Küche auf, als sein Handy klingelte. Er wischte sich seine nassen Hände an seiner Hose ab und nahm den Anruf an.

„Rafael Barba hier", meldete er sich, ohne auf den Anrufer zu schauen.

„Guten Morgen Counselor", begrüßte ihn Olivia am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Benson, es ist halb sieben früh", antwortete Barba. „Die Gerichtsverhandlung ist erst um elf. Was wollen Sie?"

„Ich habe schlechte Nachrichten für Sie, BArba", begann der SVU-Sergeant. „In Ihr Büro wurde eingebrochen. Es wurde total demoliert. Sie müssen herkommen."

„Was?!", entfuhr es dem Staatsanwalt. „Geben Sie mir eine halbe Stunde, dann bin ich da." Er legte auf und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Scheiße", zischte er und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

Okay okay, Kapitel Nummer 6!

Das wird aber nicht das letzte dieses Jahr sein :)

Versprochen!

Ich bedanke mich für über 300 Aufrufe und 5 Favoriteneinträge :)

Verbesserungsvorschläge / Wünsche / Kritik sind immer Willkommen!

LG, ChiltonsVictim


	7. Demolition

p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 13.0px Arial;"Das gelbe New Yorker Taxi blieb am Hogan Place stehen. Der Fahrer wartete, bis Barba und seine Tochter ausgestiegen waren und fuhr dann weg, als er die Streifenwagen des NYPD vor dem Gebäude der Anwaltskanzlei sah./p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 13.0px Arial;"Ein NYPD-Officer stand am Haupteingang und hielt Wache, ließ Barba und Victoria aber ohne Probleme durch, als er den stellvertretenden Staatsanwalt Manhattans erkannte.p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 13.0px Arial;"Barbas schnelle Schritte hallten auf dem Gang, der zu seinem Büro auf dessen Ende führte. Das Gebäude war voller Polizisten in Uniform und in zivil. Vor der Tür seines Büro war ein gelbes Flatterband des örtlichen Police Departments angebracht, vor dem Olivia Benson und Nick Amaro standen und warteten.p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 13.0px Arial; min-height: 15.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 13.0px Arial;"„Wie schlimm ist es?", fragte Barba, ohne die Beamten der SVU zu begrüßen.p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 13.0px Arial; min-height: 15.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 13.0px Arial;"„Schauen Sie sich es selbst an." Benson machte eine auffordernde Kopfbewegung zum abgesperrten Bürozimmer.p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 13.0px Arial; min-height: 15.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 13.0px Arial;"„Sie müssen dem Leiter der Ermittlung sagen, ob etwas fehlt", fügte Amaro hinzu.p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 13.0px Arial; min-height: 15.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 13.0px Arial;"Der Staatsanwalt sah die beiden für einen kurzen Moment lang unzufrieden an. „Du bleibst hier, Victoria", sagte er und duckte sich, um unter dem Absperrband hindurchzupassen und in sein Büro zu kommen.p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 13.0px Arial;"Der Anblick ließ ihn wie angewurzelt mitten im Chaos stehen. Um ihn herum dokumentierten Männer der Spurensicherung den Tatort. Sie schossen mehrere Bilder vom Graffiti, welches an die leere Wand neben dem Fenster gesprüht worden war.p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 13.0px Arial; min-height: 15.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; text-indent: 64.0px; font: 13.0px Arial;"„GEBEN SIE AUF BEVOR SIE MIT VERLUSTEN VERLIEREN."p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; text-indent: 64.0px; font: 13.0px Arial; min-height: 15.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 13.0px Arial;"Stand in schwarz und rot an die Wand gesprayt. Die drei Bücherregale hinter seinem Schreibtisch standen zwar noch, doch war ein Großteil der Bücher auf dem Boden verteilt und zerfetzt. Das Gemälde, welches neben der Tür gehangen hatte, steckte nun teilweise in der Lehne seines Drehstuhls, welcher wiederum Meter von seinem üblichen Platz, auf dem Boden lag.p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 13.0px Arial;"Barba trat näher zu seinem Schreibtisch, der noch als ebenfalls noch an seinem ursprünglichen Platz stand.p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 13.0px Arial; min-height: 15.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 13.0px Arial;"„Mr. Barba?" EIn in zivil gekleideter Mann kam zum Staatsanwalt. „Detective Ryan Dernot, Leiter der Ermittlungen. Können Sie uns sagen, ob etwas entwendet wurde?"p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 13.0px Arial; min-height: 15.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 13.0px Arial;"Barba schüttelte die Hand des Detectives vor sich. Sein Blick wanderte zu seinem noblen Schreibtisch, auf dem er am Vorabend die Beweise gegen Patrick Anderson und Monica Anderson für den bevorstehenden Prozess liegen gelassen hatte. Sie waren nicht mehr dort.p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 13.0px Arial;"„Scheiße", entfuhr es Rafael. „Meine Beweise im aktuellen all sind verschwunden. Ich habe sie gestern hier zurückgelassen." p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 13.0px Arial; min-height: 15.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 13.0px Arial;"„Sie werden mich wohl oder übel über Ihren Fall aufklären müssen, damit wir Verdächtige verhören beziehungsweise ausschließen können", sagte Dernot. p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 13.0px Arial; min-height: 15.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 13.0px Arial;"„Ich kann Ihnen sagen wer das hier zu verantworten hat", entgegnete Barba aufgebracht. „Patrick Anderson." Er presste die Lippen fest zusammen und ließ den leitenden Detective in dem verunstalteten Büro stehen. Wütend ging er zurück zu Amaro und Benson, die mit seiner Tochter auf ihn warteten. „Der Fall geht den Bach runter. Die Kopien der Beweise wurden gestohlen. Meine Vorbereitungen sind dahin."p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 13.0px Arial; min-height: 15.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 13.0px Arial;"„Ich habe noch mehr schlechte Nachrichten für Sie, Counselor." Benson atmete tief ein. „Die Beweisstücke die bei uns im Lager waren, wurden ebenso entwendet. Rollins hat mich gerade angerufen."p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 13.0px Arial; min-height: 15.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 13.0px Arial;"Barba blieb mitten auf dem Gang stehen. „Das heißt wir haben gar nichts?"p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 13.0px Arial; min-height: 15.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 13.0px Arial;"„Wir haben gar nichts", bestätigte Amaro und blieb ebenso stehen.p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 13.0px Arial; min-height: 15.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 13.0px Arial;"„Unter solchen Bedingungen wird kein Prozess stattfinden. Wenn ich Glück habe, schaffe ich es den Richter zu überzeugen die Verhandlung zu vertagen."p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 13.0px Arial; min-height: 15.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 13.0px Arial;"„Und was dann?", fragte Olivia. „Der Richter gibt uns maximal zwei Tage. Wie sollen wir die Beweise wieder auftreiben?"p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 13.0px Arial; min-height: 15.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 13.0px Arial;"„Seit wann sind Sie denn so pessimistisch eingestellt, Benson?", hinterfragte Barba. Er sah den Sergeant böse an. „Beim NYPD ist wer korrupt."p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 13.0px Arial; min-height: 15.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 13.0px Arial;"„Ach, jetzt ist es also unsere Schuld, dass Sie Ihr Büro nicht richtig absichern?", fragte Liv spöttisch. Sie blieb direkt vor Barba stehen.p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 13.0px Arial; min-height: 15.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 13.0px Arial;"„Passen Sie auf, was Sie sagen, Sergeant", mahnte Barba. Er sprach mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, den Blick zentral auf Benson gerichtet.p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 13.0px Arial; min-height: 15.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 13.0px Arial;"„Ihr Urteilsvermögen ist beeinträchtigt, Barba", erwiderte Olivia. „Sie haben mir mal gesagt, ich soll alle Opfer gleich behandeln. Wieso ist es bei Ihnen nicht genauso?"p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 13.0px Arial; min-height: 15.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 13.0px Arial;"„Sie ist meine Tochter, Olivia!", zischte Barba aufgebracht. Mehrere Uniformierte auf dem gang drehten sich zu ihm und Liv um. Alles um sie herum verstummte.p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 13.0px Arial; min-height: 15.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 13.0px Arial;"„Komm, Victoria", sagte Amaro leise zu Barbas Tochter. Er fasste sie sanft am Arm und ging mit ihr hinaus, vor das Gebäude. Dabei kam ihnen ein junger Officer entgegen, der Victoria sehr bekannt vorkam. Sie blieb kurz stehen und sah ihn an. Ihre Blicke trafen sich kurz, doch der Officer schaute schnell weg, als er das Mädchen ebenso erkannt.p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 13.0px Arial; min-height: 15.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 13.0px Arial;"„Was ist, Victoria?", fragte Amaro, der bereits etwas abseits von ihr stand.p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 13.0px Arial; min-height: 15.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 13.0px Arial;"„Der Officer da", sie zeigte in seine Richtung. „Gehört er zum NYPD?"p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 13.0px Arial; min-height: 15.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 13.0px Arial;"„Ja, wieso?", antwortete Amaro. „Er hält hier abends ab und zu Stellung und schließt das Gebäude ab, wenn niemand mehr da ist."p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 13.0px Arial; min-height: 15.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 13.0px Arial;"„Das heißt, er hat einen Schlüssel zu dem Gebäude und zu den Büros, richtig?", fragte Victoria weiter.p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 13.0px Arial; min-height: 15.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 13.0px Arial;"„Ja, das heißt es in der Tat", sagte Nick. „Wieso denn?" Der Detective wurde neugierig.p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 13.0px Arial; min-height: 15.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 13.0px Arial;"„Ich glaube mein Vater hat Recht mit der Korruption innerhalb des NYPD. Dieser Mann hat vor zwei Jahren noch in L.A gearbeitet und Patrick den Arsch gerettet... beziehungsweise hat die sieben Tausend von Patrick angenommen und ihn an dem Abend nicht festgenommen, obwohl er schwere Körperverletzung gegangen hatte", erzählte Victoria. Sie lief wieder zurück ins Gebäude, hinter Murphy her, der am Vorabend als letzter im Gebäude gewesen ist. Amaro folgte ihr schnell.p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 13.0px Arial; min-height: 15.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 13.0px Arial;"„Victoria bleib' hier. Ich regle das." Er wartete darauf, dass das Mädchen stehenblieb, doch stattdessen ging sie zu Barba, der noch immer mit Benson diskutierte. p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 13.0px Arial; min-height: 15.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 13.0px Arial;"„Guten Morgen, Counselor", sagte Murphy zu Barba, als er an ihm vorbeiging. Ihre Blickte trafen sich. Der Officer lächelte dreckig. Barba erstarrte, als er sich daran erinnerte, dass Murphy ihm gestern Abend Glück für den Prozess gewünscht hatte, von dem er eigentlich nichts wissen konnte.p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 13.0px Arial; min-height: 15.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 13.0px Arial;"„Sie korruptes Schwein", zischte der Staatsanwalt. Er wollte auf den Officer losgehen, doch Benson hielt ihn zurück. Im selben Moment erreichte Amaro den Officer und legte ihm Handschellen an.p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 13.0px Arial; min-height: 15.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 13.0px Arial;"„Sie kommen schön mit, Officer Murphy", raunte er ihm zu und führte ihn vor seinen Kollegen, hinaus aus dem Gebäude.p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 13.0px Arial; min-height: 15.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 13.0px Arial;"xxx xxx xxx p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 13.0px Arial; min-height: 15.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 13.0px Arial;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Vier Stunden später:span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 13.0px Arial; min-height: 15.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 13.0px Arial;"Benson saß in einer der hinteren Reihen im Saal 5 des New York City Supreme Courts in der Centre Street. Amaro saß neben Victoria in der ersten Reihe. Die Jury befand sich rechts, Patrick Anderson saß auf der Anklagebank, sah aber zufrieden aus. Barba und Andersons Anwalt standen vorne vor der Bank des Richters, was sie sagten konnte sie nicht hören.p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 13.0px Arial; min-height: 15.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 13.0px Arial;"„Mr. Barba, Mr. Fisct, ich habe gerade eben die Information erhalten, dass die Beweise in diesem Fall abhanden gekommen sind. Was schlagen Sie vor?", fragte der Richter die beiden Anwälte.p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 13.0px Arial; min-height: 15.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 13.0px Arial;"„Der Prozess kann so nicht stattfinden. Wir haben nichts außer der Aussage einer 16-Jährigen. Ob diese glaubwürdig ist, ist jedoch zu bezweifeln", sagte Fisct, der Anwalt von Patrick.p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 13.0px Arial; min-height: 15.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 13.0px Arial;"„Euer Ehren, ich bin für die Vertagung der Gerichtsverhandlung auf übermorgen. Die Beweise wurden entwendet, in mein Büro eingebrochen. Es gibt Grund zur Annahme, das der Angeklagte etwas damit zu tun hat", entgegnete Barba in einem höflichen Ton.p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 13.0px Arial; min-height: 15.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 13.0px Arial;"„Wie kommt es zu der Annahme, Mr. Barba." Der ältere Richter wurde neugierig. Sein Blick fiel auf den Angeklagten.p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 13.0px Arial; min-height: 15.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 13.0px Arial;"„Bei dem Angeklagten handelt es sich um einen sehr wohlhabenden Mann, der vor nichts zurückschreckt. Er hat einem der ermittelnden Detectives und der Anklägerin auf offener Straße gedroht. Außerdem wäre es nicht der erste seiner Prozesse, der fallen gelassen wird, kurz bevor er anfängt", argumentierte Barba.p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 13.0px Arial; min-height: 15.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 13.0px Arial;"„Einverstanden, Mr. Barba", stimmte der Richter auf Rafaels Erleichterung zu. „Hiermit vertagt sich das Gericht auf übermorgen zehn Uhr", verkündete der Richter in den Saal. p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 13.0px Arial; min-height: 15.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 13.0px Arial;" p 


	8. First step forward

„Und, haben Sie schon etwas aus dem Bastard herausbekommen?", fragte Barba. Auffordernd sah er die Detectives der SVU an.

„Amaro und Fin sind noch dabei ihn zu verhören", antwortete Rollins. Sie blickte zum Staatsanwalt. Mögen tat sie ihn zwar nicht besonders, aber er tat ihr durchaus leid. Der Fall war schwer, doch er würde es durchziehen, da war sie sich sicher. Sie wandte den Blick von ihm ab und bemerkte erst dann, dass seine Tochter hinter ihm stand. Sie schaute zu Benson, welche ihr einen speziellen Blick zuwarf. Amanda verstand und stand auf, um zu Victoria zu gehen. Die Tochter des Staatsanwalts verstand, als der Detective auf sie zukam und folgte Rollins einfach nur.

„Hören Sie, ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr, Detective", sagte Victoria nach einer Zeit. Sie trat in den Raum, in dem ihre Aussage von Amaro aufgenommen worden war. „Schließlich geht es hier um mich, oder nicht?"

„Ich weiß Schätzchen", entgegnete Rollins. Sie setzte sich auf den runden Tisch im Raum. „Ich weiß..." Sie seufzte und sah Victoria Barba mitleidig an.

„Das was ich heute früh gesagt habe...", begann Olivia. „Das tut mir leid, Barba."

„Vergessen Sie's, Benson." Barba winkte ab. Er war kein Mensch, der sich von solchen Aussagen verletzt fühlte. In seiner Laufbahn als Jurist hatte er viel schlimmeres gehört. „Nicht der Rede wert." Dr stand gemeinsam mit dem Sergeant vor dem Verhörraum, in dem Amaro und Tutuola mit dem Verhör von Officer Murphy McCena zum Höhepunkt kamen.

„Hören Sie, Murphy", sagte Nick. „Es geht hier um Anderson, das wissen wir ja alle." Er setzte sich auf die Tischkante, vor dem Befragten. „Die Beweise, die Sie vernichtet haben, waren gegen Patrick Anderson. Wissen Sie jedoch was dieser Kerl getan hat?"

Murphy McCena saß eingeschüchtert auf seinem Stuhl, Hände zusammengefaltet auf den Schoß gelegt. Sein Blick starr auf den Boden gerichtet.

„Verdammt, ich habe es erst bemerkt, als ich die Kleine in der Kanzlei erkannt habe!", platzte es plötzlich aus ihm heraus.

„Sie meinen Victoria?", fragte Fin.

Murphy nickte. „Anderson hat mir zehn Tausend dafür gegeben, in Counselor Barbas Büro einzudringen und dieses zu zerstören. Falls ich Beweise finden sollte, die Anderson belasten, hatte ich die Aufgabe sie mitzunehmen", gab er zu.

„Wer war das mit den Beweisen im NYPD-Lager?", fragte Fin weiter. Seine Stimme behielt den scharfen Ton bei.

„Damit habe ich nichts zu tun!", antwortete Murphy sofort. „Ich war nur das mit dem Büro! Ich schwöre!"

„Haben Sie mit Patrick Anderson persönlich gesprochen, als es um den Auftrag ging, oder hat er Sie angerufen?", stellte Nick die Frage.

„Auf meinem Handy finden Sie den Beweis den Sie suchen, Detective", sagte Murphy. Zum ersten Mal sah er auf zu den Beamten.

Nick hob die Augenbrauen.

„Der Mann mag zwar Geld und Macht haben, aber er ist ziemlich dämlich. Er hat mir eine Nachricht auf der Mailbox hinterlassen, die ihn belastet."

„Und was ist mit den Beweisen?", wollte Fin wissen. „Entwendet haben Sie sie ja."

„Als ich bemerkt habe, was der Schweinehund getan hat...", Murphy ballte die Fäuste. „Sie sind in meinem Schließfach in meinem Prescinct. Ich wollte mich selbst stellen oder wenigstens die Beweise anonym zurückgeben."

„Lassen Sie die Anzeige gegen Murphy fallen", entschied Barba, der mit Benson das Verhör mitgehört hat.

„Was?!", entfuhr es Olivia. Es überraschte sie, diese Worte von Barba zu hören. „Der Mann ist in Ihr Büro eingebrochen und hat es verwüstet!"

„Ich weiß, Benson", gab Rafael zur Antwort. Er zog seinen Mantel an, den er seit seiner Ankunft im Präsidium in der Hand gehalten hatte. „Er hat meinen Fall zwar beinahe in den Ruin getrieben, dafür kann ich jetzt aber einen Haftbefehl für Anderson besorgen und mir somit einen Vorteil für den Prozess morgen verschaffen." Er zwinkerte dem Sergeant zu. „Ich rufe Sie an sobald der Richter unterschrieben hat." Daraufhin verließ er das Gebäude.

xxx xxx xxx

Drei Stunden später standen Barba und Fisct vor dem Pult des Richters.

„Eine Grand Jury wurde auf Grund der kurzfristig vorgelegten Verhandlung nicht vorgeladen", sprach die Richterin. Ihr Blick fiel dabei auf Barba, der zufrieden dastand. „Hier geht es also einzig und allein darum, mich zu überzeugen, Counselors."

„Verstanden, Euer Ehren", antworteten die zwei männlichen Anwälte und begaben sich zurück an ihre Plätze. Patricks Anwalt setzte sich neben den Angeklagten. Barba blieb an seinem Tisch stehen.

„Ich rufe meinen Zeugen Murphy McCena auf", sagte der erfahrene Staatsanwalt. Der angesprochene Officer von seinem Zuschauerplatz, wie Barba sie selbst nannte, auf und nahm im Zeugenstand Platz. Er schwor die Wahrheit zu sagen und sah dann zu Barba, der auf ihn zukam.

„Woher kennen Sie den Angeklagten, Mr. McCena?"

„Ich habe ihn vor drei Jahren wegen Trunkenheit am Steuer in Los Angeles verhaftet", antwortete Murphy. Sein Blick war auf Rafael gerichtet.

„Wurde ihm damals eine Strafe zugesprochen?", fragte Barba weiter.

„Er wurde trotz wiederholte Vergehen freigelassen. Nicht einmal eine Kaution wurde vorgegeben." Der Blick des Officers klebte förmlich an Barba.

„Wann kam es zum erneuten Kontakt zwischen Ihnen und Mr. Anderson?" Barba lief vor seinem Zeugen auf und ab.

„Ein Jahr später."

„Unter welchen Umständen?"

„Ich hatte ihn erneut verhaften müssen. Bei dem Fall handelte es sich um Körperverletzung. Anstatt ihn über Nacht einzusperren, da er einiges getrunken hatte, nahm ich drei Tausend Dollar von ihm an und fuhr in stattdessen nach Hause", erzählte Murphy.

„Sie haben also Schmiergeld von dem Angeklagten angenommen, richtig?"

„Richtig." Murphy würdigte Patrick Anderson keines Blickes.

„Einspruch Euer Ehren! Mangel an Beweisen!", rief Fisct dazwischen.

„Abgewiesen", entgegnete die afroamerikanische Richterin. „Fahren Sie fort, Mr. Barba."

„Danke, Euer Ehren", sagte Rafael. Er setzte ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf. Dann drehte er sich erneut zu seinem Zeugen. „Mein Büro am Hogan Place wurde heute früh verwüstet aufgefunden. Stimmt es, dass Sie es im Auftrag von Mr. Anderson getan haben?"

„Ja", sagte Murphy, gerade noch hörbar für die Richterin neben ihm.

„Einspruch Euer Ehren!", fiel Fisct erneut ein. Diesmal erhob er sich dazu.

„Abgewiesen!", sagte die Richterin auch diesmal.

Barba ging zu seinem Tisch und hob eine Beweismitteltüte hoch. „Beweisstück Nummer 1", sagte er und kam den Richterpult wieder etwas näher. „Das Handy meines Zeugen." Er drückte einige Tasten, bis das Mobiltelefon einen Ton von sich gab. Es war die Nachricht auf dem Anrufbeantworter, von der Murphy bei seinem Geständnis gesprochen hatte.

„Einspruch Euer Ehren!" Andersons Anwalt sprang erneut auf. „Was will Mr. Barba denn eigentlich mit dem Schwachsinn erreichen?" Er ging um seinen Tisch herum und stellte sich neben Rafael.

„Setzten Sie sich wieder hin, Mr. Fisct", mahnte die Richterin.

„Nein, schon gut", sagte Barba. „Ich kann auch gleich zum Plädoyer kommen, wenn Mr. Fisct das so möchte." Er legte die Plastiktüte mit dem Beweisstück wieder zu seiner Akte und nahm an dem Tisch stehend Platz. „Euer Ehren, der Angeklagte ist bereits wegen einem schlimmeren Vergehen angeklagt. Der Prozess soll morgen früh stattfinden, jedoch neigt Mr. Anderson dazu sich freizukaufen und alles dafür zu tun, die Verhandlung zu verhindern. Dies ist nicht zum ersten Mal der Fall, deshalb beantrage ich Inhaftierung, bis der Prozess wegen Vergewaltigung zu einem Ende gelangt, was eine Sache von bis zu einer Woche sein kann." Er setzte sich, woraufhin der Anwalt neben Anderson sich erhob und sein Plädoyer verkündete, diesmal in einem ruhigeren Ton: „Euer Ehren, das, was Mr. Barba meinem Mandanten unterstellt ist total lächerlich. Bei meinem Mandanten besteht keine Fluchtgefahr und die Aussage von Mr. Barbas Zeugen ist nicht glaubwürdig, wenn man bedenkt, dass er Schmiergeld angenommen hat. Ich beantrage Freilassung meines Mandanten."

Barbas Blick fiel auf seinen Gegner in diesem Fall, der sich soeben selbst widersprochen, und somit ein Eigentor geschossen hatte. Dann sah er wieder zur Richterin, deren Blick zwischen den beiden Anwältin hin und her wanderte. Sie überlegte einen Moment und entschied dann: „Das Gericht entscheidet auf Freilassung des Angeklagten auf Kaution in Höhe von 750.000 $." Damit beendete sie die Verhandlung und erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl.

Barba hielt die Luft an. Das war nicht das, was er eigentlich erreichen wollte, aber immerhin ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung. Es schien beinahe so, als würde es endlich bergauf gehen, was die ganze verzwickte Sache um Anderson anging. Er packte seine Aktentasche und verließ den Gerichtssaal ohne Anderson oder seinen Anwalt eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Kapitel 8 ist ebenso fertig!

Whaaay!

Langsam geht's auch richtig zur Sache hier!

Erneut bitte ich um Kritik / Verbesserungsvorschläge!

Es ist nämlich durchaus deprimierend wenn man sieht wie viele neue Aufrufe man hat, aber kein neues Review :/

LG, ChiltonsVictim


	9. Better not to know

„Und was macht die Schule?"", fragte Barba, während er die gekochten Spaghetti mit Bolognesesoße übergoss.

„Ist das dein Ernst?", antwortete Victoria. Sie nahm ihren Teller mit Abendessen dankbar entgegen.

„Hast du einen Freund?", fragte ihr Vater. Den Blick den er zu sehen bekam ließ ihn einen Seufzer ausstoßen. „Ich habe dich zehn Jahre lang nicht gesehen, da kann ich doch wohl fragen."

„Ich fasse die letzten zehn Jahre meines Lebens für dich zusammen, Dad", sagte Victoria. Sie legte ihr Besteck ab und richtete ihren Blick streng auf den Staatsanwalt neben sich. „Kaum warst du weg, hat Mum mir die Schuld für all das Unglück in ihrem Leben gegeben. Ich ging täglich zur Schule, durfte mich aber danach mit keinen Freunden treffen. Auf Kindergeburtstage durfte ich auch nie. Mein eigener Geburtstag wurde nie gefeiert." Sie nahm einen Schluck ihres Wassers. „Zwei Jahre später kam Patrick in unser Leben. Zunächst schien er nett, hat mich respektiert und mit mir mehrmals was unternommen, wie du früher auch. Ich war sogar froh darüber, dass Mum ihn heiratete, da sich ihr Verhalten gegenüber mir auch auch verbesserte, aber schon nach einem halben Jahr fing das mit den Vergewaltigungen an. Mit acht war ich noch zu klein, um zu verstehen was mir eigentlich angetan wurde." Sie räusperte sich, als ihre Stimme zu brechen begann. „Vier Jahre", fuhr sie fort. „Vier gesamte Jahre hat es gedauert, bis Mum bemerkt hat, was los war. Anstatt dem ein Ende zu bereiten hat sie mich körperlich misshandelt, da ihr neuer Ehemann mich im Bett bevorzugte." Victoria lehnte sich zurück und sah in die Augen ihres Vaters, die im Schein der Lampe glänzten. „Mit zwölf wusste ich dann, was Sache war, doch konnte ich es keinem sagen. In der neuen Schule hatte ich keine Freunde und den Lehrern vertraute ich nicht. Außerdem wurde ich von Mum und Patrick kontrolliert. Zur Schule gefahren und wieder abgeholt. Außer privatem Klavierunterricht kam es zu keinem Kontakt zu anderen Menschen außer ihnen." Sie nahm ihre Gabel wieder in die Hand. „Ich habe weder Freunde, noch einen Freund. In der Schule habe ich die besten Noten. Zuhause in L.A. habe ich mittlerweile achtzehntausend Dollar angesammelt, seitdem Patrick mich vergewaltigt. Ich habe die neuesten Techniksachen, die teilweise aber alle eine Zugriffsverweigerung haben. Mein Kleiderschrank besteht nur aus den teuersten Klamotten, die mehrere Tausend Dollar wert sind. Alles Sachen, über das sich jede Jugendliche freuen würde, wenn der Fakt wodurch ich sie bekommen habe, nicht wäre." Sie senkte ihren Blick wieder auf ihr Essen und konzentrierte sich darauf. Im selben Moment legte Barba seine Gabel hin und hörte auf zu essen. Der Appetit war ihm vergangen.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte er leise, ohne seine Tochter anzusehen. Er gab sich die Schuld an ihrem Leid und er wollte es alles wieder gut machen, doch nicht mit Gütern, sondern mit Zuneigung, was ihm jedoch sehr schwer fiel.

Er erhob sich und und brachte seinen vollen Teller in die Küche. „Bleib nicht zu lange wach. Morgen früh ist die Verhandlung." Er nahm ein Glas aus dem Schrank über sich. „Ich schlafe heute im Gästezimmer. Du kannst mein Schlafzimmer nutzen." Ohne weitere Worte ging er an ihr vorbei, in sein Arbeitszimmer, anstatt in das besagte Gästezimmer. Sein Glas klirrte, als er es auf seinem Schreibtisch aus massiven Holz abstellte. Der Staatsanwalt setzte sich auf seinen gepolsterten Stuhl. Aus der Schublade unter dem Tisch nahm er eine Akte heraus. Es waren die wiedererlangten Beweise für den morgigen Prozess. Aus der kleinen Kommode links neben dem Tisch, fischte er eine ungeöffnete Flasche Whiskey heraus, die er aufdrehte und sich einen Doppelten davon in sein Glas einschenkte. Er blätterte durch seine Akte. Ab und zu nahm er einen Schluck Whiskey. Wenn sein Glas leer war, füllte er es erneut mit Alkohol. Ungefähr eine Stunde lang sah er sich die Unterlagen an, bis er die Akte zuschlug und aufstand. Die Schuldgefühle die ihn beklagten und der hohe Alkoholwert in seinem Blut ließen sein Herz schneller schlagen. Seine innere Körpertemperatur stieg, jedenfalls kam es ihm so vor. Er krempelte die Ärmel seines Hemds hoch. Mit dem Glas Whiskey in der Hand lief er vor seinem Fenster auf und ab und trank die alkoholisierte Flüssigkeit. Er wusste nicht, wie viel weitere Zeit verging, doch er leerte die Flasche vollständig aus. Die ausgeleerte Glasflasche nahm er in seine freie Hand und wollte damit aus dem Zimmer gehen, als die kleine Box in einem seiner vielen Bücherregale auffiel, die er seit seinem Einzug in diese Wohnung nicht geöffnet hatte. Er legte seine Hand darauf, als würde er sie öffnen wollen, tat es aber nicht. Stattdessen hob er sie hoch und ging damit aus dem Raum, durch das Wohnzimmer, in die Küche. Dort entsorgte Barba die leere Whiskeyflasche und stellte sein Glas in die Spüle, wobei ihm auffiel, dass Victoria den Abwasch gemacht hatte. Er schüttelte den Kopf und ging erneut ins Wohnzimmer. Er schaltete den Fernseher aus und deckte seine Tochter zu, die auf der Couch eingeschlafen war. Die Box ließ er absichtlich neben ihr stehen und begab sich daraufhin ins Gästezimmer um sich schlafen zu legen.

Am nächsten Morgen quälte Barba sich um halb sieben aus dem Bett, als der voreingestellte Wecker seines Smartphones klingelte. Er seufzte und setzte sich auf dem Einzelbett auf. Im Zimmer war es genauso dunkel wie draußen. Gewöhnlich für diese Zeit des Jahres. Sie hatten die erste Dezemberwoche. Weihnachten stand vor der Tür und zum ersten Mal seit zehn Jahren würde er das Fest wieder einmal feiern - mit Victoria.

Rafael stand auf und trottete zum Fenster, aus dem er einen Blick warf. Schneeflocken tanzten vor der Scheibe, es schien fast friedlich. Dann hörte er Hupen, aufgebrachte Rufe und die Sirenen eines Krankenwagens - Alltag.

Leise trat er aus dem Gästezimmer, das bisher keiner außer ihm genutzt hatte und schlich in das gegenüberliegende Schlafzimmer. Vor seinem Kleiderschrank blieb er stehen. Im schwachen Licht seines Handydisplays nahm er einen Kleiderhaken heraus, auf dem bereits ein gesamtes Outfit vorbereitet war. Vorbereitet waren diese immer. Dafür war er Kristin, der Frau aus der Wäscherei sehr dankbar. Die Kosten waren nicht gerade gering, aber er konnte es sich das bei seinem Einkommen leisten. Monatlich blieb ihm sogar noch Geld übrig, welches er zurücklegte, für welche Zwecke war ihm bisher unbekannt gewesen. Seine einzigen Ausgaben waren die für die Miete, das Büro am Hogan Place, das Essen, die Wäscherei und seine Handyrechnung, die ohnehin immer sehr niedrig ausfiel. Das würde sich alles jetzt ändern, da Victoria bei ihm bleiben würde. Am Geld würde es nicht scheitern.

Barba nahm seine Kleidung und schlich ins viel zu große Badezimmer. Die gesamte Wohnung war viel zu groß für ihn und auch für zwei Personen noch eine Unmenge an Platz da sein, aber das sollte zu keinem Problem werden. Er hängte den Haken an die Türklinke des Bads. Dann zog er das Hemd und die Hose vom gestrigen Tage - in denen er auch geschlafen hatte - aus und warf alles in den Wäschekorb, der links von ihm in der Ecke stand. Schnell stellte er sich unter die Dusche und ließ kaltes Wasser über seinen Körper laufen. Angenehm war es keineswegs, half ihm aber richtig wach zu werden. Nachdem er sein Gesicht mit dem eiskaltem Wasser gewaschen hatte, drehte er das Wasser ab und trocknete sich eilig ab, bevor ihm noch kälter werden konnte, als er nur in Boxershorts auf dem Teppich stand, der nur als unnötige Deko diente. Er griff nach dem Kleiderhaken. Das dunkelblaue Jackett legte er vorerst auf den Schrank neben sich. Dann nahm er das weiß-blau karierte Hemd herunter und zog es an. Ordentlich knöpfte er es bis zum letzten Knopf zu. Den Kragen ließ er erst aufgestellt. Hieran zog er die dunkelblaue Anzughose an, in welche er sein Hemd stopfte. Ein dünner, schwarzer Gürtel sorgte für zusätzlichen Halt. Der Staatsanwalt schlüpfte in die schwarzen, glänzenden Schuhe vom Vortag, nachdem er seine schwarzen Socken übergestreift hatte, und schnürte sie geübt zu. Um sein linkes Handgelenk befestigte er seine Uhr, die ihn vor drei Jahren vierhundert Dollar gekostet hatte. Darauf folgend nahm er seine braune Krawatte mit braunen und blauen Punkten in die Hand und legte sie sich um den Hals. Das schmale Ende zog er hinunter bis zum zweiten Hemdenknopf und schlang das breite Ende zwei Mal mit der Vorderseite darum. Im Nachhinein legte er das breitere Ende über das Schmale und zog es von hinten durch die entstandene Schlaufe um es daraufhin vorne durch den Knoten zu ziehen. Mit Daumen und Zeigefinger formte er den Doppelknoten und zog anschließend leicht am breiten Ende.

Rafael blickte in den Spiegel, der an der Wand hing. Die Länge der Krawatte stimmte. Sie stimmte jeden Morgen. Er krempelte den Kragen sorgfältig um und fasste abschließend sein Jackett. Es war maßgeschneidert und passend zur Hose, die er trug. Barba warf es über und knöpfte den oberen der zwei Knöpfe zu. Er korrigierte nochmals den Kragen und strich über den glatten Anzug aus Polyester. Keine einzige Falte war zu sehen.

Zufrieden verließ er das Bad und ging erneut in die Küche, um sich einen Kaffee zu kochen. Dabei bemerkte er nicht, dass Victoria bereits fertig angezogen auf der Couch saß und ihn beobachtete.

„Ich dachte, wir gehen zum Gerichtshof und nicht zu einer Hochzeit."

Der Staatsanwalt fuhr herum, ließ dabei fast eine Tasse fallen.

„Nicht genug Schlaf bekommen?", fragte Victoria. Sie trank einen Schluck aus ihrem Becher, die sie mit beiden Händen festhielt.

„Falls es dir bisher nicht aufgefallen ist...", Barba setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben der 16-Jährigen, „habe ich die letzten zwei Tage auch schon einen Anzug getragen. Ist für Anwälte so üblich."

„Das ist mir bewusst." Sie stellte ihren Kaffee ab. „Doch das waren keine maßgeschneiderten Anzüge von Armani."

Ihr Vater blickte sie halb verwirrt, halb verwundert an. Er fragte nicht, woher sie es wusste. „Hast du was gegessen?", fragte er, anstatt auf ihre Aussage zu reagieren.

Sie nickte und schob den Teller mit dem belegten Brötchen näher zu ihm. „Das ist für dich", sagte sie und lehnte sich gegen das Kissen hinter ihrem Rücken. „Ich hab' deine Tasche gepackt, als du im Bad warst. Beweise sind alle in der Akte."

„Du weißt, dass du das alles nicht tun musst, Victoria." Rafael sah seine Tochter zum ersten Mal seit sie hier war, sanft an. „Ich kann das auch allein."

„Ich wollte dir nur behilflich sein. Wenigstens ein Bisschen, bei all den Problemen die ich dir bereite im Moment."

„Ich weiß." Er schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, doch tief im Innern bereitete ihm ihr Verhalten noch mehr Sorgen. Er konnte diese Kleinigkeiten wie Frühstück und Tasche packen selbst erledigen. Bei ihr schien es ein Muss zu sein, als ob sie in L.A. dafür bestraft wurde, wenn sie es nicht getan hat. Er konnte es zwar nicht beweisen, aber er hatte es oft genug bei anderen Opfern gesehen. Und auf seinen Instinkt hatte er bis jetzt immer zählen können, ohne es im Nachhinein zu bereuen.

xxx xxx xxx

Vier Stunden später:

Barba öffnete sein eng anliegendes Jackett und setzte sich dann an den Holztisch, der ihm genügend Platz für sein Dokumente bot. Er legte sein rechtes Bein auf das linke und lehnte sich dabei etwas nach hinten. Sein Blick fiel zu Victoria, die im Zeugenstand saß. Er hatte ihr alle wichtigen Fragen gestellt. Bisher hatte angegangen war, als üblich für ihn. Die Jury schien trotzdem dem Glauben zu schenken, was seine Tochter ausgesagt hat. Ein weiterer Schritt in die richtige Richtung, doch würde Patricks Anwalt Victoria nun ins Kreuzverhör nehmen und dabei würde er kein Erbarmen zeigen.

Jack Fisct erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. Er ging um den Tisch herum und blieb vor Victoria stehen.

„Victoria, in welcher Beziehung stehen Sie zu meinem Mandanten, Patrick Anderson?" Sein Blick war starr auf sie gerichtet.

„Er ist der Ehemann meiner Mutter." Victoria sah den Verteidiger des Mannes der sie vergewaltigt hat, nicht an. Sie schaute nach vorne in die Menge an Menschen, die den Prozess mitverfolgten. Unter ihnen erkannte sie Sergeant Benson. Nicht weit von ihr bemerkte sie Monica, ihre Mutter. Eine Reihe vor ihr, Amaro. Die Präsenz ihrer eigenen Mutter verunsicherte sie plötzlich. Ihr Blick wanderte weiter zu ihrem Vater, der zwischen ihr und Fisct hin und her schaute.

„Mein Stiefvater."

„In welch' einer Beziehung stehen Sie zum Staatsanwalt, Counselor Barba, Victoria?", fragte Fisct die junge Anklägerin.

„Einspruch, Euer Ehren. Irrelevant", warf Barba ein, bevor Victoria antworten konnte.

„Stattgegeben", entschied der grauhaarige Richter. „Mr. Fisct, beziehen Sie sich auf den Fall."

„Natürlich, Euer Ehren", entgegnete Patricks Anwalt. „Ich formuliere meine Frage anders." Er öffnete sein Jackett, entfernte sich mehrere Schritte von Victoria, kam der Jury dabei näher. „Ist es wahr, dass Counselor Barba Ihr leiblicher Vater ist?"

„Einspruch! Zusammenhangslos!", rief Barba in den Gerichtssaal, doch der Richter reagierte nicht.

„Miss Barba?", wiederholte Fisct. Zum ersten Mal nannte er sie beim Nachnamen.

„Euer Ehren!" Barba sprang auf. Der Richter hob die Hand, was den Staatsanwalt verstummen ließ.

„Ja", antwortete Victoria schließlich.

Patricks Verteidiger und der Richter wechselten einen Blick. Barba entging das keineswegs. Er trat einen Schritt vor. „Euer Ehren, ich bitte um eine kurze Pause."

Der Richter hielt kurz inne, nickte letztendlich aber. „Fünfzehn Minuten, Mr. Barba. Mehr nicht."

„Danke, Euer Ehren." Der Staatsanwalt blieb formell und höflich, obwohl die Wut in ihm kochte. Angefressen packte er seine Dokumente zusammen und verließ gemeinsam mit Victoria, die kein Wort sagte, den Saal. Die SVU-Beamten folgten ihnen in einen anderen Gang, etwas abseits.

„Barba, was läuft da schief?", wollte Olivia wissen, sobald sie außer Sichtweise der Andersons waren.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber da ist etwas nicht richtig", antwortete Rafael. „Sie haben das geplant und es wird nicht gut für uns ausgehen. Der Richter hält zu Fisct."

„Können wir irgendwie helfen?", fragte Amaro.

Barba schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich vermute der Richter hat sich kaufen lassen, aber ohne Beweis bringt uns das nichts."

„Die Jury entscheidet doch über das Urteil", entgegnete Olivia. „Kann uns der Richter nicht egal sein?"

Barba schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Er wird jede Frage und jeden Einspruch von Fisct zulassen. Die Fragen können Victoria mehr unter Druck setzten. Sie hat es ohnehin schon schwer im Kreuzverhör."

Seine Tochter hätte ihm liebend gerne widersprochen, doch hatte er Barba Recht. Es nahm sie durchaus mit, auch wenn sie es so gewollt hatte, dass es zum Prozess gegen Patrick kam. Die gestellten Fragen verunsicherten sie jedoch total und sie hatte Angst die falschen Antworten zu geben.

„War Richter McAdams nicht für die Gerichtsverhandlung eingeteilt?", wunderte sich Amaro.

„Das ist es ja", begann Barba, wobei er eine energische Geste mit der Hand machte.

„Counselor, ich störe wirklich ungern." EIn Officer, der im selben Saal die Stellung gehalten hatte, unterbrach den Staatsanwalt. „Ich soll Ihnen das hier geben." Er übergab Rafael einen blauen Brief und verschwand wieder so schnell wie er gekommen war.

Barba öffnete den Brief und las sich die Zeilen durch. Seine Hand ballte sich zur Faust, als er den Inhalt verstand. Das Papier riss ein.

„Was ist los, Barba?" Olivia versuchte einen Blick auf das offizielle Dokument zu bekommen. Die blaue Farbe und ein Siegel in der Ecke verrieten ihr und Amaro, dass es vom Supreme Court stammte.

„Das war alles geplant", knurrte der erfahrene Jurist. „Das Gericht vertagt sich auf morgen selbe Uhrzeit und die Verteidigung von Victoria übernimmt Strauss, da ich als Familienmitglied nicht in Frage komme."

„Es gibt viele Väter die ihre Kinder verteidigen, Counselor", sagte Amaro.

„Beeinträchtigung des Urteilsvermögens wird hier als Grund aufgelistet." Barba zerknüllte das Papier vollständig, als dann auch noch Patrick breit-grinsend auf sie zukam.

„Manchmal gibt man lieber einfach auf." Er war - wie immer - zufrieden mit sich selbst. Sein Blick fiel auf Victoria. „Du hättest lieber deine Klappe gehalten."

„Hey!" Amaro stellte sich ihm in den Weg, aber Patrick ließ sich nicht abschrecken.

„Pass' auf. Ich weiß wo du dich aufhältst und ich werde dich noch überraschen", zischte er ihr mit einem bösen Lächeln auf den Lippen zu. „Und dann wird dich auch der liebe Detective Amaro nicht mehr retten können." Er wurde von Amaro weggestoßen.

„Sie drohen ihr vor einem Staatsanwalt und zwei SVU Beamten?", fragte Amaro laut genug, dass Fisct aufmerksam wurde. „Passen lieber Sie auf, Anderson. Sonst sind Sie es, dem keiner zur Hilfe kommt wenn sie es am Meisten brauchen."

Zum Abschluss des Jahres gibt es von

mir nochmals ein fettes Kapitel,

das glaube ich 3x so lang ist wie meine üblichen Kapitel!

Wow ich bin stolz auf mich :D

Ich freue mich über all die Views und tollen Reviews.

Próspero Ano Nuevo! wünsche ich euch und wir sehen uns in 2015

mit dem nächsten Kapitel!

LG, ChiltonsVictim


End file.
